Three Days
by Bugsbunnyaloha
Summary: Steve's help is requested by the FBI to protect a witness, but when he is deceived and becomes a target as well, he seeks out the help of his team. Can Danny, Chin and Kono put the pieces together and bring them out of hiding before it's too late? More importantly can Steve protect the beautiful witness that has become more to him than just another case.
1. Chapter 1

Steve stared at the floor of the hospital waiting room, flipping through the events of the last three days like he was reading a horror story, waiting for news on her condition. It still seemed so unreal to him.

He felt another presence in the room and looked up to see Danny standing in the doorway leaning against the frame, arms crossed, shaking his head with a smug but slightly admiring smile.

"I'm not sure what I'm more amused by," Danny said, stepping inside the room, taking the chair next to Steve, "the fact that you let your feelings for another person cloud your judgment, or that it was me that saved your ass. I could pick either one and be off the charts with complete surprise."

Steve leaned back in the chair. "You're never going to let me forget that, are you?"

"I might rent a billboard in downtown Waikiki."

Steve looked at his watch and ran his hands down his face, "What's taking so long?"

Danny turned to him, "Get used to waiting my friend. You need to learn patience. If you love her like you say you do, then patience is going to become your new best friend. Believe me, she'll test it too."

"Lexi's not like that," Steve defended.

Danny laughed, "Oh I see," he got up and started to walk out of the room, "You found the one woman in the world that will wait for you!"

Steve couldn't help but laugh at him. "I guess I'm just lucky."

"Lucky my ass," Danny snorted. He turned before leaving, "you're lucky you've got me as your partner."

Steve decided just to cave, "Ok, ok," he cupped his hands together, like he was giving praise to him, "Thank you! Thank you! Oh brave and masterful Daniel for saving my ass last night and making my life so complete. My first born will be named Danno, boy or girl, middle name, Book'em," he smiled, knowing that would piss him off.

"Yea, Yea," Danny waved over his shoulder, "That was a little funny. I hope you are cursed with five girls and no sons." he walked out smiling.

Steve moved his attention to the Dr. walking past the room, hoping he would stop, but he didn't. He sat back in the chair and looked at his watch for the hundredth time since getting there three hours earlier. He replayed the dramatic events of the last few days in his head again. It was the worst three days of his life, but he couldn't help but smile, it was also the best three days of his life…

Three Days Earlier…

The call came in at 4:28am from the Governor's personal line. Steve was up and in the shower by 4:35 and out the door by 4:45. The Governor's flunky wasn't very generous with details. He only requested that Steve come to the Tradewind condos, room 314, as soon as possible at the Governors orders. He was instructed not to contact anyone on his team, to come alone. An unusual request, but it came from the Governor's office, _'He's the boss_,' Steve thought.

By the time he pulled into the parking lot, the morning sun was just beginning to turn over the horizon. Diamond Head cast a large shadow on the south end of Waikiki Beach. The streets were still barren of delivery trucks and the hundreds of tourists that would head to the beach, claiming their spot in paradise for the day.

He took the stairs two at time. They must have been watching because the door to room 314 opened before he had a chance to knock. Steve didn't recognize the man from the Governor's service department. He was slightly taller than his own 6ft plus height and had about a good 40 lbs on him as well. Before he even flashed his credentials, Steve knew he was FBI. '_They all had the same demeanor_,' he thought to himself, '_as if a part of their training was to act like you had a stick up your ass.'_

"Commander McGarrett." He moved out of the way to allow Steve to enter the room, "Thank you for getting here so quickly"

"No problem," Steve replied. He mentally took in every aspect of the room, including the two dark haired Asian men sitting on the couch, who were studying him.

"I'm Special Agent Jack Powers from the FBI." He showed his credentials.

"Yea I figured," Steve replied, crossing his arms. "Why exactly am I here? The Governor wasn't very forthcoming with information over the phone."

"Are you familiar with the name Michael Lenes?"

"No" Steve replied.

"He committed a murder in Los Angeles four days ago."

"In LA?" Steve questioned, "Why do you need Five O and HPD involved?"

"The FBI doesn't want them involved." Powers replied.

Steve was becoming impatient with the way in which he was stalling, "Have you tracked illegal activity in Hawaii that can justify a warrant?" he asked in a more annoyed than professional way.

"Not exactly, Commander. We have a witness to the murder that has come forward."

Steve wanted to shake the information out him, "OK, how can Five O help?"

The three men looked at each other, "We don't wish to involve your task force, just you. We contacted the Governor and he highly recommended you for the job."

Powers picked up a manila file that was sitting on the table, "I looked over your resume from intelligence, Commander," he flipped through the pages seemingly admiring the classified missions that Steve had been assigned in the past. "Let me ask you something, why would a highly decorated Navy Seal working intelligence for the CIA on top secret missions choose to join the Honolulu Police force?" He set the folder down, crossed his arms and stared with a puzzled look at Steve, "It's obvious from what I've read that you could be working operations in any branch of the Federal Government you chose," he looked over his shoulder at the other men in an attempt to get answers to questions they had obviously discussed before Steve's arrival, "instead you work here, with a team that isn't," he tried to find the right words, "well to put it bluntly, isn't trained to meet our standard of qualifications. Why is that Commander?"

Steve's demeanor changed instantly. He stared into the man with what Danny would describe as, 'cold and void of feeling'. "Let's just say I have some personal business that keeps me close to the islands." He took a step closer to the man, "and as far as my team goes, those people that you so casually mention are Detective Daniel Williams, Lieutenant Chin Ho Kelly and Officer Kono Kalakaua. They may not have the training that you or I have but I would walk side by side with any one of them into a hostile situation and know without a doubt that I could trust them to have my back and resolve whatever comes at them. I would choose this team over any other that I have worked with in the past, and that includes the FBI."

"My apologies Commander, I didn't mean to imply that your team was in any way unprofessional."

Steve refused to waiver, "I'm sure you didn't Agent Powers. Now, what do you want?"

He moved past Steve to get away from the angry glare, "We have a witness that is hiding here in Oahu and is willing to come forward and testify that Michael Lenes murdered Julio Sanchez, but she will only make contact with a member of the Hawaiian Police force."

"Why? Why not the FBI?"

"It's seems she has some reservations about cooperating with us."

"Really?" Steve hissed, "I can't imagine why."

Powers ignored the obvious sarcasm, "We would like for you to make contact with her and bring her in."

"Does Michael Lenes know she's here?"

"We don't think so. He's still in LA so there shouldn't be an immediate threat. We have a place on the North Shore for you. You can hold up there until we come for her. Any questions?"

"I want to see the file that you have on Michael Lenes."

He looked at his partners, "The case really isn't of importance Commander, all we need from you is to keep an eye on her."

Steve smiled, "Well Agent Power's, all I need from you is to see the file. I'm not taking on an assignment until I have the details of what I'm dealing with from all sides. You should know that. First rule of thumb in our business."

The two men eyed each other for several seconds, neither one backing down. Power's reached his hand out to one of his men and snapped his fingers. Steve thought it amusing that the man reacted like a trained dog, producing the file on command. He couldn't help but think what Danny would have done if he would have snapped his fingers in the same situation, probably sarcastically looked around the room wondering who in the hell he was snapping his fingers at.

Powers handed the file to Steve. "The information on how to contact her is in there as well. She'll be expecting your call in the next hour."

'_Games_,' Steve thought to himself, '_they had the file ready for me, there's probably another one in there with just the contact info incase I didn't ask. Fucking FBI_.'

"We'll be in contact Commander." Powers reached his hand out.


	2. Chapter 2

Steve pulled his truck into a random parking lot and began to examine the file. Michael Lenes was an arms dealer who had been smuggling guns and explosives in from Mexico via ships and ground transports. He tried to decipher what he could from the vague file and his own experience dealing with these types of criminals. The FBI had been tracking his activities for months but couldn't build anything substantial that would warrant a long enough prison sentence. This witness to the murder was a big break, but he thought it oddly ridiculous of them to think that she wasn't in danger because Lenes was still in LA. A criminal of this sort would have connections or even employees who could do the job for him. He recognized the address for the safe house as not an actual house but a North Shore hotel. Not exactly the best place to lay low. He shook his head in disbelief, '_FBI_." He looked at his watch, 5:30am, he thought about texting Danny to let him know he wouldn't be in the office for a couple of days but thought best if he waited a couple more hours for that. No need for a morning thrashing from him. He looked over the only information they had on the woman. Her name was Lexi Daniels, no description only a phone number where she could be reached.

He picked up his phone and began to dial the number. A woman answered on the second ring.

"Yes." her voice was small and Steve could tell right away she was apprehensive.

"Lexi?" he asked.

"Yes." she said barely above a whisper.

"This is Commander Steve McGarrett from Five O." He waited for a reply that didn't come. He could hear her breathing and knew she was just being cautious, "First off Lexi, let me assure you that I have no loyalty to the FBI." He smiled into the phone hoping that would appease her some.

She thought to herself that he didn't sound FBI they were all so cold. She did know that he had been a Navy Seal. "You were in the Navy weren't you?" she asked.

He was taken back by the question, but assumed the FBI had told her of his credentials to get her to agree to meet him. "Yes, I was. I was a Navy Seal for six years."

Lexi hesitated not sure if he was actually the person he said he was. The FBI could be playing her again. She didn't know what he looked like or anything about him except that he was in charge of a task force called Five O for the Governor of Hawaii and had been in the Navy. Her father proudly displayed a plague in his auto shop business that had the Seal motto, if he knew it; maybe he was who he said. "There is an unofficial motto that is known in the Navy, _Non Sibi, Sed Patriae. _Do you know what that means?"

Steve was surprised again by her question, but even more surprised that she pronounced it correctly. She had to have had Navy ties. "Yes, I do, it's the Seal motto, it means _not for ourselves, but for our country_."

"That's right." Lexi replied, relieved. For the first time in a week she actually felt that she could trust someone. "You really were a Seal."

Steve felt he had won her over, "Tell me where you are?"

"I'm at the Denny's in Waikiki."

"Which one?"

"I don't know?" she didn't expect there to be more than one.

"That's ok, look outside, what do you see?"

Lexi moved to get a look out the front windows. "I think there's a hotel across the street. The Ohana Waikiki West?"

"OK, good, you're on Kuhio St. Just sit tight and I'll be there in ten minutes."

"How will I know you?"

"I'll probably be the only one in the place wearing a badge." He joked, trying to keep things light to keep her at ease.

Lexi smiled again. She liked him already and knew she had chosen wisely.

She knew it was him the minute he walked in the restaurant. He was younger than she expected, but the confident stature and commanding presence made him stand out, just like her father used to. He glanced in her direction and they made eye contact. He didn't react, only moved to where she was sitting. He took the seat across from her in the booth. It was still early and they were the only ones in the place. That pleased him, making it easier for him to control the environment.

Lexi sat up straight in the booth and for a second felt the urge to get up and run, but then he smiled and spoke. The rugged image disappeared and was replaced by a handsome, confident man with features that could have weakened her in any other situation. The thought was trivial compared to the situation she was in. It was gone before she could ponder it further.

"Hi Lexi, I'm Steve." First impressions were big for him; he could generally pick a person apart just from their demeanor on first sight. But she wasn't what he had expected. She locked eyes with him and didn't turn away, this told him that she couldn't be easily intimidated, which he liked. She also sat up, making herself seem more confident when he sat down, that gave the impression that she wanted to be seen as equal and not weak. He liked that even more. He wasn't prepared for Lexi to be as beautiful as she was. Her long dark hair and green eyes against that flawless complexion showed concern and apprehension, but nonetheless, the whole package could level a man.

Lexi liked the idea that he was trying to put her at ease. She needed that, because even though she was trying desperately to give the impression that she wasn't afraid, she was actually terrified. "I'm not sure what I'm supposed to do now."

When she spoke he knew right away she was more afraid than she was letting on. He learned that skill from interrogating hundreds of people over the years. No one can hide fear in their voice. "That's why I'm here. I know what to do."

The waitress appeared holding a coffee pot, "Would you like coffee?"

Steve pushed his cup toward her, "Please."

Lexi put her hand over hers, but before she could get the words out the coffee pot exploded and spewed glass and coffee all over the table. The waitress and Lexi both were stunned but even more surprised when Steve pushed the server to the ground with one arm and reached across the table and pulled Lexi by her shirt out of the booth and onto the floor. He laid over top of her as another shot blew a hole into the seat where she had been sitting.

The panicked screams from the waitress brought the cooks from the kitchen into the dinning room.

"Get back inside!" Steve ordered them. The waitress scrambled to her feet and followed them. He rotated his body around and pointed his gun at the front door as two men entered. Lexi lay still on the ground too afraid to move. From between the booths Steve could see that they had weapons. He leaned down to Lexi, "Crawl under that table and don't move!" he pointed to a bigger booth in the corner. She did as she was told and didn't look back. He picked up the handle to the broken coffee pot and flung it across the room. The two men turned away and he stood up and fired at the closest one, hitting him in the shoulder. The victim dropped the rifle in his hand and fell to his knees. The other shot was aimed at his partner, missing his head and hitting the cash register. Steve recognized both of them as the two from the condo earlier. He dove for cover as the wounded man's partner raised a machine gun, sweeping bullets across the top of the booth and into the wall across the way.

Lexi curled up into a ball and fought the strong urge to scream.

Steve crawled to the end of the isle and fired again as the one helped his wounded partner toward the exit. He turned his machine gun again and fired aimlessly back at Steve until they reached the door and left.

Steve ran hunched over toward the booth were Lexi was. "Are you OK?" She nodded but the terrified look on her face told him she wasn't. "Come on!" he reached his hand out and she took it and he pulled her out from under the table, "Stay low!"

They made their way into the kitchen and toward the back of the restaurant. He stopped and moved her behind him against the wall before opening the back door. "Wait here." he exited, gun first and did a quick sweep of the area.

Lexi felt her knees begin to buckle when Steve appeared again and pulled her out into the alley by her arm. She wasn't sure how she was capable of making her legs move, but she kept up with him as he pulled her by one hand and held his gun in the other. He knew it wasn't safe to go back to his truck. He had to find a place were he could lay low and decide what to do next.

The International Market Place was just beginning to come alive as the vendors arrived and began to set up their shops. Steve jumped over a waist high fence and turned and scooped Lexi up and over. He concealed his gun and took her by the wrist again and led her through a maze of open street shops and small venues. Only a couple of people noticed them but really paid them no attention. Between two buildings he stopped and faced Lexi.

"You ok?"

Sweat beaded on her face and she tried to speak but only the fear came out. She covered her face and began to cry, falling against his shoulder. Steve tried to comfort her the best he could and not make a scene. "You're OK." She wasn't hysterical so he just held her for a few more minutes and let her calm herself down. He was impressed that she hadn't panicked and gone into a screaming frenzy like the waitress, it might have saved them both. In the distance they could hear the HPD arriving at the Denny's. He had to contact Danny but wasn't sure if they had a track on his cell phone. Just to be safe he took it from his pocket and shut it off.

Lexi felt her sanity slowly returning and pulled away from him. "I think…" she stammered trying to control her body from shaking. "I think I'm ok. I'm sorry."

Steve steadied her with his hands on her shoulders, "Sorry for what? You did exactly what you were supposed to and didn't panic. It got us both out of there in one piece."

"What are we going to do?" she looked at him for direction holding onto the sleeve of his shirt, for some reason she couldn't let go of him, just holding this small piece of material attached to him made her feel safer.

He knew now that it was not FBI that he had met earlier, but who were they and more than that, who was she? "You need to tell me everything you know. They took an awful big risk right there, what did you witness?"

Lexi took a deep breath and began, "Michael Lenes worked for my father in his body shop." she paused to catch her breath and continued, "Michael worked for him for two years until one day my father came home really upset and said he fired him and didn't want me to have any contact with him ever again."

"Why?"

Lexi shook her head, "I didn't know at first, he wouldn't tell me why. He was just very insistent that I not have any contact with him. I found out later that it was because Michael came to him and wanted to use my dad's business to smuggle guns into the country. He made frequent trips into Mexico for cheaper car parts so it would be a good front." Steve felt the pressure on his arm as she tightened the grip on his shirt. "Two days later my father was murdered while being robbed at the body shop." He sympathized with her, knowing that pain all to well. "I think it was Michael that pulled the trigger, but I don't think it was him that organized the guns smuggling part."

"Who do you think was in charge?"

"I don't know for sure, but…" Lexi stopped mid sentence when Steve pushed her against the wall of the building shielding her body. His gun was drawn but before she could react he had her by the shirt and pulled her around the corner and down a narrow path between the fence and the buildings.

"How did they find us?" Lexi cried out

Steve pulled his cell phone from his pocket, "They have a lock on my cell." he smashed it against the corner of the building breaking it in two and tossed it in the bushes. "Come on, they didn't see us." He knew he had to get out of that alley; it was confined and could be a dead end, literally.

He found a break in the bushes, "Can you climb?" instead of answering she pulled herself up and over the 6ft fence with ease. Steve was up and over before she hit the ground on the other side. She followed him through a parking garage and into a hotel lobby.

"This way." He took her arm, continuously scanning the area for any danger. They entered the stairwell and ran up two flights before he opened the door and peered into the hallway. She followed him without question, knowing he knew exactly what he was looking for. At the end of the hall by the elevators was a courtesy telephone sitting on a table.

Danny rolled over and squinted at the numbers on his digital clock, 6:38am. With an annoyed look he picked up his ringing cell phone and examined the incoming call. "Holiday Inn? What the hell!" He slid the arrow over allowing the call; ready to do some damage if this was a solicitation. "Hello!" he answered angrily.

"Danny! Listen to me, I need you to pick me up at Shave Ice at Ala Moana beach."

"What? Steve? Why are you calling from Holiday Inn?" he asked confused and then smiled cunningly, "Oh, please, please tell me you got drunk and forgot where you left your truck."

"Danny I'm serious! I need your help."

The tone of his voice made Danny sit up and shake off the drowsiness. "What's wrong, what happened?"

"I'll explain when I see you. I dumped my cell so don't call me. And Danny…" Steve regretted having to get him involved, but he knew there was no one else he could trust, "Make sure you're not followed."

"I can be there in ten minutes." He was already out of bed getting dressed.

"You'll beat us there, so wait in the back, park down the street."

"Us? Who is us? Damn it Steven, what the hell is going on?"

"Not now, I'll see you in a few."

Danny looked at his phone seeing the call had ended. He slipped it in his pocket and grabbed his gun off the nightstand.


	3. Chapter 3

Steve and Lexi exited the hotel onto Kalakaua Ave and crossed the street. He wanted to get to the beach as quickly as possible. It was the time of day when tourists would be gathering for morning walks and jogs and they could blend in. Lexi wore a button down shirt over a blue tank top and Steve instructed her to take off the outer shirt so her outfit changed.

Lexi watched as he removed his gun holster and tossed it in a nearby garbage can with her shirt. He took his badge off his pants and put it in his pocket, and then pulled his shirt over his head and laid it casually over his hand, hiding his gun. He looked over at her and smiled, trying to ease the tension. "You ready? We're just going to walk down the beach like we're enjoying the morning sunrise. No worries."

She felt her heart pounding and her mouth was so dry she didn't think she could speak. She just nodded and tried to return the smile.

Steve gently caressed her arm, "Just stay close to me, you'll be ok."

Lexi was more than willing to stay as close to him as possible, he had saved her life twice in the past 30 minutes. She stood on his left side and held onto his arm as they walked out into the open area of the boardwalk that stretched along Waikiki beach. People ran past them and walked along side them never knowing that their lives were in danger or that Steve held a gun in his right hand. She eyed every person that approached as if they would suddenly lunge at her. What she didn't realize, was that the people couldn't help themselves from staring at them, because even under the extreme circumstance they were facing, they gave the perception of a striking couple. Steve on the other hand was trained to look in more conspicuous areas and concentrated more on the park they were approaching.

"How far is it?" Lexi asked, hoping it was around the corner.

"Not far. You're doing great."

"Who did you call?"

"My partner."

They passed a hotel serving breakfast and normally Lexi thought it would smell appetizing, but at this moment she felt nauseated and faint. "I feel sick," she whispered, tugging on his arm.

They sat down on a wall next to the Hilton's outdoor restaurant. Steve leaned over and got the attention of a nearby busboy. "Hey, could I get a glass of water for my girlfriend, she's not feeling well?" The boy returned quickly and handed him the glass. Lexi took two small drinks and offered Steve the rest. He declined and encouraged her to finish it.

All he could offer her was a minute, "We need to keep going."

She stood up with him and they continued.

Danny parked in the parking lot of Magic Island and quickly walked the block to Shave Ice. He entered in the back and was met by a 300lb ex Samoan wrestler, Kamekona. "Hey, how's my favorite HPD haole? What are you doing here so early? Having a shave ice craving?"

"Not today." Danny replied scanning the room. "Is Steve here yet?" he asked looking back out the door toward the park.

"No." He could tell from Danny's serious attitude that something was up. "Was I supposed to be expecting him? You got trouble?"

Danny paced impatiently around the room. "I don't know what's going on. He called me and said to meet him here and make sure I wasn't followed."

"We're you followed?" Kamekona asked.

Danny stopped and glared at him. "I know how to shake a tail blimpy, but no, I wasn't followed."

"Who does he think was following you?"

"Questions! Questions! I told you, I don't know what's going on!"

"Ok, just trying to help out the situation Bro, no need to get angry."

Danny wiped his hand through his hair, "I'm sorry, but this whole thing has got me nervous. Steve said he dumped his phone, so someone must have a trace on it. He also said 'we' will be there, so who is this 'we' person?"

"Danny!" Steve came in through the door with Lexi and closed it behind her. He pulled out a chair for her and wasted no time resting himself. He made quick introductions. "This is Lexi. Lexi, this is my partner Danny Williams and the owner of this place Kamekona."

Danny acknowledged Lexi, "How do you do? If I seem abrupt please don't take it personally." he then turned to Steve, raising his voice, "Steven! Would you please tell me what the hell is going on?"

"Are you sure you weren't followed." Steve asked, regretting it almost instantly.

Danny raised his hands in an angry gesture, "Was I followed? NO, I wasn't followed, why doesn't anyone think I can spot a tail!"

"Alright, alright," he turned to Kamekona, "Can you please get Lexi something to drink?"

"Sure thing Bro. What can I get for you pretty lady? Are you accustomed to Shave Ice? I have the best on the island."

Lexi looked up at Steve and then over to Kamekona, "Whatever you have would be fine, thank you."

Steve squatted down next to her chair. "I'm going to go in the other room and talk to Danny. You stay here with Kamekona," He smiled that same calming smile as when he first sat down across from her a little over an hour earlier.

"Ok." she suddenly reached out and grabbed his forearm, "Tell me if you're leaving though, ok?"

Steve looked down at the grip on his arm and then back up at her, "I won't leave without you, I promise. Besides…" he motioned his head toward Kamekona, "if I leave without paying for the Shave Ice, then we'd really have to run for our lives."

Lexi halfheartedly laughed and looked at him quizzically, amazed that he could make her laugh at a moment like this. "You're crazy." she chuckled.

"HA!" Danny blurted out, "You have no idea how crazy." he motioned toward the other room, "Steven please. Your attention, this way."

Steve followed Danny inside the small office and closed the door. When he was out of sight of Lexi he put his shirt back on and raised his hands up to his face, leaning back against the wall. "Holy shit Danny!"

"Start with before holy shit and work your up?" Danny demanded.

Steve began to fill him in on every detail of the last two hours. The meeting at the hotel, the assassination attempt by the two men that claimed to be FBI and the murder of Lexi's father. They both agreed that somehow Agent Powers was apart of this. How would the gunmen have known where he was meeting Lexi unless they had followed him from the condo. They had set him up. "They had a file on me Danny from the CIA."

"What else does the girl know?"

"We were discussing that in the alley when things got a little out of control."

Danny moved towards the door, "Let's talk to her."

Steve blocked his path, "Hey listen, she's been through a lot in the last couple of hours, hell, in the last week. Go easy on her."

"What's this, you…telling me...to go easy on someone. Isn't that usually the other way around?"

Steve kept his hand on the door, "I'm serious Danny. She's pretty scared."

Danny gestured toward the door, "If you would move, I could show you how nice I can be!"

As they came out, Lexi felt relived to have him back in the same room. He and Danny took seats at the table with her.

"Lexi, in the alley you told me about Michael and his gun trafficking. You also said you think he had a partner?"

Lexi nodded, "Yes, because when I got to the house the night of the murder, there was a man there. He was very anger at Michael."

"Whoa." Danny stopped her, "Why were you at the house with the man that shot your father?"

"Michael came to me after my fathers death and tried to console me. I actually believed him at first; until he offered me the same deal he did my father, to run his operation through the garage. At that second I knew it was him." She looked at Steve, "He murdered my father because he wouldn't cooperate."

"So you went to the FBI with this information?" Steve asked. "Where you met Agent Powers?

"Not exactly, he came to me. They instructed me on how to cooperate with Michael, using my father's business, which was now in my name. My mother died when I was young. It was just my father and I. I let them use his business as a front in order to eventually arrest him on gun trafficking."

Danny sat back in his chair, "So technically, the FBI had you, a young woman, a civilian, working undercover doing their job?" He shook his head in disbelief.

"It was my choice. My father was a good man Detective William's. He didn't deserve to die that way. The police had no suspects for the robbery. My father served his country and deserved justice for what happened to him."

They couldn't help but hear the determination in her voice, and see the admiration in her expression that she had for her father.

Steve understood now where the quote came from she asked earlier. "He was a Navy Seal, wasn't he? Your father?"

Lexi smiled at him through her tears, "Yes, he was." she replied proudly, "You're a lot like him in that way."

Steve was overwhelmed by her loyalty to her father, "So you took it upon yourself to put Michael Lenes behind bars."

"Yes." She sat up straight in her chair trying to read Steve's expression. He stared at her shaking his head and then glanced over at his partner. He and Danny exchanged a look of pleasant surprise for the young woman that they thought was a victim, but was actually a martyr.

"OK," Danny continued, "now that we've established that you," he motioned toward Lexi, "are like a super hero in disguise, fill us in on the what you actually witnessed."

Lexi contradicted him, "I'm not a super hero."

"Well that's a matter of opinion." Danny argued. "So continue."

Steve studied her closely as she began to speak about the night of the murder. He couldn't quite decipher the feelings that suddenly overcame him. It was an awkward moment for him in his own skin. He decided it had to be from the events that had taken place earlier. They had been through a physically and emotionally demanding event, and that he was probably just feeling the lingering effects of that. He was there to protect her, but no matter how many times he told himself that, there was still that nagging bond he felt with her that just couldn't be defined. It annoyed the hell out of him. Worse yet, he couldn't help but wonder if she felt it too.

Lexi tried to keep her emotions in tact as she described being at Michael's house and seeing him argue about a deal that had gone bad under Julio's care, and then the shot that killed him. "He shot him without any hesitation whatsoever." she said barely above a whisper, recalling the horrifying incident. "Like he was not even human, just a problem that had to be solved."

Danny sympathized with her but wanted to get the rest of the information before she broke down, "After Michael shot him what did you do?"

Lexi took a deep breath, "I ran. I think in all the commotion with the other guy showing up unexpectedly, Michael forgot I was there. I don't know who that man was, but Michael was very afraid of him. That's why I think he is the leader and Michael just does what he says."

"Did you get a name?" Steve asked.

Lexi thought for a second, "Not really a name I don't think, it sounded more like a code name," she looked at Steve, "you know what I mean, they didn't say Mr. just the name. Wo Fat."

The room went dead silent and Lexi was taken back by the look that Danny and Steve exchanged. Her fear that had eased into a subtle calmness returned with a vengeance.

Steve stood up and turned away from the table wiping his hands down his face trying to calm the rage that had suddenly engulfed him. He turned to Danny, "We got to get her out of here!"

Danny stood up and raised his hands trying to calm him, "Don't get all aneurysm face on me right now. We need to put this together. There are loose ends everywhere!"

"What are you talking about, Danny?" he yelled, "It was Wo Fat that ordered the hit this morning! You know that!" he pointed at Lexi, "She witnessed a murder that could implicate him as an accessory! He's not going to let that go!"

"I know that Steven! But getting all fired up and sending our only witness into a state of panic is not going to help!" he gestured with both hands toward Lexi.

Steve looked down and instantly regretted the tension that he brought to the room. His concern to get Lexi to safety overcame his rationality. It was the second time in the last ten minutes that he had lost control of his emotions because of her. She looked up at him and her expression was even more terrified than he had seen earlier. He cursed himself for bringing this fear to her and just wanted to make it stop. He sat down next to her and tried to smile but couldn't make it convincing enough, "I don't want you to worry about this."

"Who is Wo Fat? Where am I supposed to go?" The panic in her voice was unmistakable.

Steve touched her arm, "Lexi, everything worked out this morning, right? You and I, we worked well together. You didn't panic and I didn't let anything happen to you. I won't let anything happen to you this time either. You have to trust me when I say that."

She looked into his eyes and knew he meant every word he said, he wasn't just trying to soothe her. She thought about that morning and the way he shielded her with his body without even considering his own safety. If she were to get through this alive, he would be the one to get her there. "Will I still be able to testify against Michael?"

"Absolutely. You'd be doing both of us a favor by testifying. Wo Fat is the ringleader, you were right about that. I'm not going to lie to you, he's a very dangerous man, but if you listen to Danny and I, we'll get you through this."

He turned in his chair to face Danny, "Call Kono and get her in the office. Have her pull up everything she can on this Michael Lene's guy and Agent Jack Powers. I want to know who works for them and if the two guys this morning were from Lenes team or Wo Fat's. Also, have Chin get me a clean phone, nothing on it that can be tracked back to Five O. "

Danny sat on the edge of the table facing Steve, "Wo Fat pulled you into this somehow. You know that don't you? You need to disappear for a couple days until we can get a handle on this. They'll be looking for you and it's a small island."

The light from the next room suddenly disappeared and they all looked over to see Kamekona filling the doorway, "Niihau!" he exclaimed, smiling brightly.

"Ne hu hu what?" Danny mocked, butchering the Hawaiian name.

Steve stood up, "Can you get us on Niihau?"

Kamekona outstretched his arms, "No problem McGarrett, I have a cousin who married a descendant. They don't like visitors but if you ask nicely and know the right people. It's pretty primitive though. They'll help you some, but you'll have dive for your food. Chin says you're a good fisherman."

Danny jumped in, "You mean that island off of Kauai that's hates everyone that's not Hawaiian? Oh yea, go there, they'll probably throw you off a cliff, haole!"

Steve blasted back at him, "They're good people Danny. They just choose to maintain the Hawaiian culture and old way of life."

Danny raised his voice. "I think not Steven. I heard that one time a guy was stranded in a boat, made it to that island and they refused to help him."

Kamekona corrected him, "That's not true bro. They let him stay until helped arrived, they just made him stay in his boat off shore."

"Oh!" Danny smirked, "I stand corrected, they sound just wonderful!"

"It'll be fine Danny. How soon can you contact him?"

"By the time you get there, He'll be expecting you."

Steve acknowledged him with a handshake and shoulder-to-shoulder man hug, "Mahalo brother."

"Gotta keep my connections at Five O safe. Good investment." He smiled at Lexi.


	4. Chapter 4

Lexi watched with amazed wonder as his team rallied around him with support.

Chin arrived within an hour of getting Danny's call. He entered through the backdoor carrying a military duffle bag and set it on the table. He acknowledged Lexi immediately with an outstretched hand, "Aloha, I'm Lieutenant Chin Ho Kelly, you must be Lexi."

Lexi was taken back by his calm, welcoming smile and gentle touch as he shook her hand. "Nice to meet you." she replied. "Thank you for helping me."

Chin was equally surprised by the fact that she was strikingly beautiful.

Steve entered from the office and greeted Chin, "Thanks for getting here so quick. What do got for me?" Steve asked, pointing to the duffle bag.

Chin unzipped the bag, "Lot's of fun toys, Boss."

Steve rested his hand on Chin's shoulder as he leaned over, examining the contents, "I knew I could count on you."

Chin first pulled out the Cell phone. "I pulled the main frame from this phone and cleared any data, it should only accept calls from Danny, Kono and I." He set it on the table. Next he took out an IPad, "Again I removed any GPS data and linked it to a wireless signal that if traced back, will be coming from Montana."

Steve looked at him bewildered, "How did you do that?"

Chin smiled, "How did you get out of two assassination attempts today? You know your job, I know mine."

Steve chuckled, "Ok, what else you got?"

"I threw in some special toys just in case," Chin pulled out a 35 automatic, two extra loaded clips, plus a box of bullets. "Just in case." he smiled, "My boss tells me to always be prepared."

Danny leaned over and peered inside the bag, "If we are talking the same boss, then you must have a couple of grenades in there too."

"C'mon guys," Steve contradicted, "You're making me sound reckless."

Chin and Danny looked at each and then at Steve, they both spoke almost simultaneously, "You are!"

Steve grinned down at Lexi and shook his head, "Not true."

Chin spoke up, touching Lexi on the shoulder, "With all joking aside, you couldn't be in better hands than with this guy."

Lexi agreed with the information that she already knew first hand, "Yes I know, believe me, I know."

"I've also brought some change of clothes," Chin continued, dissecting the bag, "I did the best I could on short notice." He looked at Lexi, "My wife Malia is about the same size as you except maybe shorter and Steve..." he pulled out a couple pair of board shorts, "sorry, but I'm running low on cargo pants at the Kelly house."

Lexi looked at Steve, "I can't go back to my hotel can I?"

He shook his head no, "You'll have to make do with what Chin brought."

She understood, "Ok. Thank you, Chin. Whatever is in there will be fine. Tell your wife thank you."

"Where were you staying?" Danny asked.

"The Tradewind condos." Lexi responded.

Steve glanced down at her, "Let me guess, room 314?"

"Yes!" Lexi said, surprised. "How did you know that?"

"That's where I met Agent Powers this morning."

Lexi looked from him to Danny, "I don't like Agent Powers. He wanted me to forget about the murder and just focus on the gun trafficking charge. That makes no sense too me." She looked back at Steve, "Does it to you?"

"No." he responded, but none of this made much sense.

"One last thing," Chin spoke up, "I have someone from Aloha Flyers that's going to take you to Niihau."

Danny looked down at his ringing cell; he held the phone up, "Kono." The three men went into the office so they could speak to her in private.

"Kono," Steve spoke up, "You're on speaker. What did you find out?"

"Some interesting stuff, Boss." they could all picture her in the office working her magic fingers on the table computer, "Michael Lenes has several priors including possession of a stolen firearm confiscated during a routine traffic stop. His bail was set at $20,000, and guess who bailed him out?"

All three of them spoke, "Wo Fat."

"Congratulations, you win a trip for three to Hawaii."

"Funny Cuz."

Kono continued, "Agent Jack Powers convinced the DA to drop the charges on Lenes after a license with Lenes name on it suddenly appeared that traced back to the gun in his car."

"Powers could have had the charges dropped so it wouldn't interfere with the gun trafficking investigation." Steve chimed in.

"If that was his intention," Kono replied, "but I don't think it was. Are you ready for this? Power's was suspended from the FBI a week ago. He's under investigation from the their Internal Affairs for accepting bribes. I also spoke with the Governor, he claims that Powers came to him, asking for McGarrett, not the other way around."

"Son of bitch," Danny growled.

Steve's eyes turned black with anger, "You need to find Power's before he can get off the island and bring him in." He spoke in the direction of the phone, "Kono, run a check on the Tradewind condos, room 314, that's where I met them this morning. See if you get any prints from the two guys that were there with Powers. They were the shooters in the restaurant. Also, check out local clinics and hospitals, I got one in the right shoulder."

"I'm on it." she replied.

"And one more thing Kono," Steve looked at Danny, "Danny, get the print off the glass that Lexi had. I want you to run the print Kono, and see if anything comes up for Lexi Daniels."

Chin showed his surprise, "Do you think she's in on it?"

Steve shook his head, "No, but when it comes to Wo Fat, I want all my bases covered. Like I always say, just in case."

* * *

Danny handed Steve the duffle bag and he tossed it in the front seat of the helicopter. The pilot fired up the engine and the rotors began to slowly turn. He pulled on Steve's arm to get out of hearing range of Lexi. "I'll call you as soon as we know something. I know it's a remote island and all, but keep your eyes open. We'll try and get this thing cleaned up ASAP."

"Yea, you too, watch your back, Danny. This guys a slippery son of a bitch."

"Are you sure you don't want me to go?" Danny asked, looking over Steve's shoulder at Lexi.

He narrowed his eyes at him questionably, "What do mean?"

"Why is it that you get to be stranded on a deserted island with the beautiful girl?" he complained.

Steve slapped him on the shoulder, gloating, "Because I'm the boss. When you're the boss, you can be on the island with the beautiful girl."

"Me the boss!" Danny huffed, raising his voice over the rotors that were at full speed. "That won't be until you die, but I'm pretty sure I'll go first in one of your crazy stunts anyway."

"I'll tell you what partner, next time the FBI calls, I'll forward them on to you."

Danny recalled his story of the shootout at the restaurant, "Never mind what I said. Have a nice trip."

They did a handshake and shoulder-to-shoulder hug, before Steve turned and ran back to the helicopter.

He climbed in the back and sat in the seat next to Lexi. The helicopter slightly jerked as it rose off the ground, startling her. She reached over without thinking and grabbed Steve's arm. He smiled reassuringly and reached over pulling her seatbelt across her body and locking it in place. He motioned for the headphones behind her back. She slipped them on and understood the reason for them. It was noisy in the cabin. She suddenly heard Steve's voice in her ear.

"If you start to feel sick, just close your eyes. It helps."

She looked over and nodded that she understood. The helicopter gained altitude and veered out over the Pacific headed toward the island of Niihau. The view from her seat was spectacular. They were approaching the Northern part of Oahu and everything looked even greener and more amazing from the air. In the distance, rain clouds encased the tip of the Mount Ka'ala giving it an even more magical appearance.

"It's so beautiful," she said out loud, forgetting they could hear her.

Steve leaned over and pointed toward Makua Valley. The trade winds blew rain mist into the gorge, producing a perfect double rainbow that exploded with color.

"Oh my God," she whispered, "It's paradise." The helicopter turned away from the island toward the open Pacific and she was suddenly jolted back to reality and their real reason for being there.

Once again she heard Steve's voice, "When this is all over, I'll take you up and show you the whole island."

She settled back in her seat and closed her eyes, "I'd like that." She tried to concentrate on the beautiful view she just witnessed rather than the ugly mess she was in.


	5. Chapter 5

Danny came through the glass doors of the office, meeting up with Kono and Chin. "Anything on Lenes or Powers yet?"

Kono looked up from the computer, "I have LAPD checking on a location for Michael Lenes. As soon as they make a visual they'll let us know. I sent over a picture of Agent Powers to the airport, if he passes through security they'll contact us. I also contacted the FBI to try and get a case update on him but they are dragging their feet. I'm getting the feeling that there was never a case against Michael Lenes."

Danny looked at her puzzled, "Why do you say that?"

Kono continued, "When I contacted Power's supervisor and mentioned the case number that the boss had, he couldn't find any information on it, like it didn't exist, and then put me on hold. His superior came on and said that all information relating to Agent Powers was confidential." she raised her eyebrows in question, "It just doesn't sound right to me."

Danny agreed, "Powers could have used his credentials to get close to Lexi and lead her to believe that they were putting together a case against Lenes, in the meantime they keep using her place as a gun traffic scam. Which would put Powers on Wo Fat's payroll."

Chin jumped in, "Lexi did say that Powers contacted her. I also found out who the renters name was on the lease for that condo that McGarrett went to this morning," he pulled up a driver's license picture and moved it to the big screen, "Lexi Daniels."

"She said that the place was hers," Danny said, leaning against the table, "Kono did you run the prints from her?"

"Yes," she replied, "She's clean. I mean she's really clean, 26 years old, she's never been arrested, she's never even had a speeding ticket. An only child. Her father was a Navy Seal, like McGarrett. They traveled around a lot from base to base. She graduated in the top 1% of her class at UCLA with a degree in Marketing and Business." she shrugged, "I think she's clean and by the sound of it, the boss does too."

Danny and Chin looked at each other, "Lets go check out that room. We need to find the two shooters. Hopefully they left some prints for us."

Kono followed behind them, "Boss said he hit one in the shoulder, but I checked the local hospitals and no gun shot wounds matching that."

Danny pushed through the glass door, holding it for Kono and Chin, "There's one question we never asked her, why did she come to Hawaii to hide?"

* * *

It took a little over an hour to reach the island. It wasn't as green and lush as the others, but nonetheless it still had beautiful beaches and scenery. They landed on a heli pad about half a mile from the only town, which was actually a working ranch. In the distance they could see someone approaching in an old beat up army truck.

"Wait here," Steve instructed, and went up to greet the man in the truck.

Lexi and the pilot watched as Steve shook hands with him and conversed for several minutes until he finally turned and ran back over to them.

"Ok, we're good. He has a place for us to stay about a mile north of here." he turned to the pilot, "You can follow us in the helicopter to get an exact location." he shook hands with him, "Mahalo for the ride."

Lexi sat in the back seat of the old truck and listened as the man and Steve conversed in what she assumed was the Hawaiian language. English was used when Steve couldn't quite decipher the use for a word, but it was mostly Hawaiian tongue. His name was Keha and by the size of him, Lexi thought, he must have a job that is physically demanding. She looked over at Steve and remembered his physical appearance when he took his shirt off at the beach, he was much more defined in his physique she thought than Keha, and being a Navy Seal, she was positive his fighting skills were far more superior. Her father had taught her a few defensive moves incase she was ever in a situation that demanded physical defense. She had only used it once, on an old boyfriend who wouldn't take no for answer. She smiled remembering his bloody lip.

"Thinking about the great tan your going to get in the next couple days?" Steve asked, commenting at the smile on her face. He was glad to see it.

Lexi nodded and continued to watch him as he returned his attention to Keha. She had been so preoccupied with everything that had been going on she hadn't noticed the man, just the police officer who was helping her. He was impressively good looking; from his blue eyes and chiseled features, to the impeccable smile. She couldn't believe she hadn't noticed it before, maybe it was because he too felt more relaxed, now that they were somewhat out of danger, it showed on him. He laughed freely and his whole demeanor became charming and friendly. She could tell from just the few minutes they had been in the truck that he had already won over Keha, they seemed like genuine friends.

The small house was primitive to the fact that it had no electricity, but it did have running water and plumbing, which was a big plus, Lexi thought. The front door and only window faced the ocean. Keha opened the window to let in the fresh breeze coming in off the Pacific. There were two rooms, the bathroom which was located off the back of the house and one large room that had a make shift kitchen with a sink and wood stove. A table with two chairs sat in one corner, while two twin beds huddled against each wall were on the opposite sides of the room. There were already linens and blankets on them. Keha showed Steve were the wood was and promised to bring more. He then brought in a box of supplies for them, setting it on the table. "I'll be back soon. My wife has made a dinner for you." he smiled at Lexi.

"Mahalo to your wahine." Steve said.

"Thank you," Lexi agreed, "Thank you for letting us stay."

"A`ole pilikia." he nodded to her and looked at Steve, "Nani."

"Akamai too," he responded.

Keha left the door open as he exited. The breeze coming off the ocean blew through the house, removing the stale smell from being closed up.

Steve set the duffle bag on one of the beds. "Do you care which one?" he asked Lexi.

She sat on the empty one, "I'll take this one." She laid down suddenly feeling very tired, "What did he say to me?"

Steve started to unload the contents of the bag, "He said you're welcome and that he thought you were very pretty."

Lexi blushed, "What did you say to him?"

"I told him you were smart too."

"Thanks. No wait," she corrected, "Mahalo."

He looked over his shoulder at her, "A`ole pilikia. Why don't you take a nap. It's been a long day and it's only noon. I'm going to go cut some wood for later." He passed the box on the table and reached inside taking out a piece of fresh sweet bread and bottled water before walking out the door.

* * *

Danny stood on one side of the door and Kono and Chin on the other, guns drawn. Danny slipped the keycard into the slot that the manager of the Tradewinds condo had given them. The green light on the lock blinked and he slowly opened the door.

"Five O!" Chin shouted, as they burst inside. Danny went left and Kono and Chin took the hallway. After doing a sweep of the small one bedroom condo they put their guns away and began to go over the contents of the room.

"Kono, check for prints." Danny ordered while he and Chin entered the bedroom. Chin stepped inside the bathroom, opening the medicine cabinet.

Lexi's suitcase was on the floor by the bed. She hadn't unpacked and Danny bent down and started filtering through it. He couldn't find anything out of the ordinary except that she had no bathing suit, one pair of shorts and several sweaters and jeans. "A lot of warm clothes. Not what you would pack for a trip to Hawaii." he said to Chin, holding up a thick sweater.

He peered from the bathroom and nodded, "Not much in here either as far as lady items."

"Lady items?" Kono mocked from the other room.

"Yea cuz, you know, makeup, hair stuff, tanning stuff. She doesn't even have sun block."

"Maybe she packed in a hurry and changed her mind at the airport about her destination." Kono suggested.

Chin stepped out of the bathroom and looked at Danny, they both agreed with her assumption by shrugging, "Could be." Danny said, flipping the suitcase closed. "If that's the case, then she really doesn't have any involvement with bringing Steve into the picture."

Kono stepped inside the room, "If she contacted Powers and told him she was in Hawaii and would only make contact with an HPD officer…" she started piecing things together in her mind, "and Powers is on Wo Fat's payroll like we think, then Wo Fat would give him McGarrett's name." she held her hands open, "giving Wo Fat the perfect opportunity to take out McGarrett and not having it lead back too him. The witness is dead so she can't implicate him and McGarrett is dead while he was just doing his job."

Chin pointed at her, "Nice job rookie. Lexi said that she didn't trust Powers, which could be the reason she fled. New state, new police officers. Her choice. She probably figured she could trust someone here."

Danny smiled, "But it worked out better for her, than for Wo Fat."

"Yea," Kono laughed, "When is that guy going to realize he's never going to be able to take down the boss."

They all three agreed with that theory when suddenly they heard the door key being used. They moved to the main room, guns drawn.

Chin stood behind the door as it slowly opened. He grabbed the handle and pulled it open the rest of the way. Danny stuck the barrel of his gun against the young man's head as he stumbled inside. "Police! Don't move, don't even flinch. Kono!" Danny called out, "Search him."

Chin checked the hall for anyone else. "Clear." he announced.

Kono took the man by the arm and sat him on the couch. "He's clean."

Danny sat on the coffee table in front of him. The young man looked at Danny like a deer being caught in headlights. He was obviously scared of the three of them.

"Where is Wo Fat?" Danny barked at him.

He shook his head adamantly, "I don't know! I've never even seen him before. I was just sent here by Mr. Lenes." he paused, shaking his head, "I wish I never would have come. Those two guys that work for Wo Fat, they would have killed me if I tried to back out." He looked at Kono, "They don't mess around."

"Where's Agent Powers?" Danny demanded.

He looked from Danny to Chin to Kono and back again, "I…I don't know." he stammered. "I thought he was here. We were supposed to meet at a house on the North Shore, but no one showed. I think he might try to fly back to LA though. He had a ticket for today." He pleaded with Danny, "Am I going to jail?"

"Were you one of the shooters at the restaurant?" Danny asked, pointing in his face, "And don't lie too me!"

"No!" he exclaimed, looking suddenly guilty, "I just drove."

"Where are the shooters? Where did your drop them?"

He shook his head, "No where, they never came back to the car. There was a lot of gunfire and then the cops showed up. I just left." he looked up at Chin, "I went to the house on the North Shore but it was empty."

"Danny threw a piece of paper and pen on his lap, "Address!"


	6. Chapter 6

Lexi opened her eyes about halfway and yawned. She started to drift back to sleep when the IPad on Steve's bed vibrated again and again. She sat up and ran her hands over her hair. She looked out the door and didn't see him but could hear him out back. She walked over and picked up the tablet to take to him when she noticed her name in the message on the screen. She stopped and read it,

_"From Kono: Ran the print from Danny and did the background check as you requested, it does belong to a Lexi Daniels, no priors, not even a traffic ticket. UCLA graduate, daughter of deceased ex Navy Seal, Thomas Daniels. Resides in LA." _

Lexi read it again, just to be sure what she was seeing was real. "Why are they running my prints?" she whispered and then it dawned on her at all once, "Oh my god, they think I'm lying. Did he bring me here for protection or to keep an eye on me while they investigate me?" She suddenly felt dizzy, realizing she was stuck on this island with nowhere to go.

The tablet buzzed again and she dropped it on the floor like it stung her.

Steve walked past the door and stopped, glancing inside, "Hey, you're up."

At the sight of him, her despair turned to anger. "I can't believe I trusted you!"

Steve took a step back, staring at her.

She huffed at the confused look on his face, it irritated her even more, "What! You look confused, Commander!" she shouted, "Maybe this will help you out." She kicked the IPad across the floor to him.

Steve picked it up and read the message, "Shit." he set the tablet on the table, "Lexi..."

"Shut up!" she screamed, backing away from him as he moved toward her. "I haven't done anything wrong!"

"It wasn't because I didn't believe who you said you were." She went for the door and he stepped in her path, stopping her. "Just calm down." he said passively.

"Let me by!" she growled.

He refused to move, "You're not leaving. Just listen to me."

"Oh yea, watch me!" She turned around and went for the back door.

"Where are you going to go, Lexi?" he asked, halfheartedly laughing at the idea of her running away. He chased after her, "There is no where to go."

She went out the backdoor, slamming it behind her, but he reached it before it had a chance to close. She glanced over her shoulder at him and began to sprint up a path between some waist high grass. She just wanted to get away from him, away from this whole mess. He caught up with her easily and grabbed her around the waist. "You don't have free reign on this island, we're guests here."

She tried to lunge forward and at the same time he jerked her backwards, lifting her off the ground, moving back toward the house. She pulled up on his arm, trying to release the grip he had around her waist when her hand slipped and her elbow flew back, hitting him in face.

"God damn it!" he yelled. In one swift motion, he laid her out flat on the ground, lying over top of her back. Her hands were pinned beneath her and she was helpless to move.

"Get off me!" she growled and kicked.

"Stop fighting me, Lexi!" he held tight, talking in a calmer voice, "Please. Just stop. I know you're mad but just listen too me."

"That hurt!" she cried out.

"I'm Sorry," he loosened the hold but still had her pinned, "I just…I can't let you just run off."

She was trapped in this position and none of her father's training could get her out of it. The traumatic events of the day and the loneliness she felt since her father's death and being pinned down feeling helpless took its toll on her and she started to cry.

Steve quickly released the hold, moving off of her.

She rolled over and scooted back away from him. "I want to go home." Her hands covered her face; she didn't want him to see her cry.

He shook his head regretfully, "You can't, not yet. Its not safe."

"You can't keep me here! I'm not under arrest!" she looked up at him panicked, "Am I?"

"No!" he replied, stunned that she would think that.

"Then why did you go behind my back?"

"I didn't!" he replied quickly.

"Where did you get the finger prints of mine then?"

He paused, looking and feeling guilty, "The glass you drank from at Kamekona's."

She pushed herself off the ground, "You could have asked for them if you had doubts about me, but you didn't! You went behind my back like I'm a suspect, a criminal! I haven't done anything wrong!" She stormed down the path back toward the house. Steve followed her.

"You're right, I'm sorry." He stopped and pleaded with her, "You don't know this Wo Fat guy, Lexi. He's ruthless." he wanted to make her understand that he didn't do it because he didn't believe her. He was more upset that she was angry with him, and not the situation, just the thought of her feeling that way toward him made him feel desperate to resolve it anyway he could. "Wo Fat's responsible for murdering both of my parents." he blurted out, then almost instantly regretted that personal piece of information as his voice of reason to her.

She stopped in her tracks and turned around. She wasn't in the least bit prepared for what he had said. The look on his face was difficult to see. She knew that look.

He stepped closer to her, trying to explain, "When it comes to this guy, I can't leave any stone unturned. I'm sorry if you think I betrayed you, maybe I did, but in hindsight, Lexi, I've only known you for what…" he looked at his watch, "12 hours." he explained further, "Of course I don't think you're a criminal, but I did what I had to do. You're just going to have to take my word for it."

She starred at him, letting his words soak in. He never shifted or turned away from her glare, he felt what he did was necessary, she could see it written all over his face. She looked down at the ground, suddenly embarrassed and regretting the temper tantrum. As she went over everything they had been through, he had never once questioned her in an accusing way. She never gave him a chance to explain inside the house. Her first reaction was panic, she lost trust in him almost instantly and they were the only two things he had asked for from her, the only two things, and she let him down on both. She looked up at him ashamed. "I'm sorry."

The tension in the air cleared. Her expression looked so innocent and sweet he wanted to reach out and touch it. "I didn't mean to hurt you when I took you down."

"I didn't mean to hit you in the face either," she apologized, "that really was an accident." she walked toward him and inspected the small bruise forming on his cheek. "Does it hurt?"

She went to reach out and touch it and he moved his head away, "No, I've been hit a lot harder than that."

She had sweat and dirt on her face, her clothes were disheveled, her long dark hair was slightly tousled with grass hanging loosely in it, she looked a mess, he thought, but he had never wanted to kiss anyone so bad in his entire life.

To his relief the sound of Keha's truck approaching broke the momentum. Being curious right now was not a luxury he could afford. Steve looked past her toward the front of the house, "Dinners here."

* * *

Danny touched his eye and then pointed toward the man standing in the airport gift shop filtering through a Time magazine.

Chin nodded and motioned for Kono to move in. She casually walked up and stood next him. He glanced in her direction and then quickly noticed the badge on her belt loop and placed the magazine back on the shelf, but before he could turn away she spoke, "Let's not make a federal scene here, Ok Agent Powers? We need to just ask you a few questions down at Five O headquarters."

He turned away and met Chin face to face. "You heard Officer Kalakaua, we just need a few minutes of your time." Chin moved his jacket to the side and showed his handcuffs. "We can do this the easy way or we can do this the fun way. You decide?"

"I'm a Federal Agent. You have no idea what you're doing." he said sharply.

Danny reached around and took his hand and pulled it behind his back, "You were a Federal agent until you started taking bribes." he leaned in closer to him as he slipped on the handcuffs, "How much did Wo Fat pay you to get in contact with McGarrett?" Powers winced as Danny locked the cuffs too tightly.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Powers blurted out. "Who is Wo Fat?"

Danny looked at Chin, "You know, I hate a liar. Especially one that tries to screw over a friend of mine." he locked the other hand securely and pulled on his elbow. "Let's go liar before your pants catch on fire."

* * *

Chin sat Power's down abruptly in a chair with his hands cuffed behind his back. Danny walked up and leaned over, facing him. "We know that Wo Fat was the other guy in the room when Lenes shot Julio. We know that he wants the girl out of the way because she can ID him as an accessory. We also know that you sent the two goons from Wo Fat to take out the girl and McGarrett at the restaurant." Danny tapped his finger on his lips, "Am I forgetting anything? oh yea, if you don't tell me where Wo Fat is, then I'm going to bust all your teeth out."

Powers stared at him, "I don't know what you're talking about. Who's Wo Fat?"

"There you go again, liar liar!" Danny yelled. He put his foot on the chair between Powers legs and shoved it backwards. He fell off and rolled over on the floor. Chin picked him up by the shirt collar and set him back down again.

"You son of a bitch!" Powers screamed.

Danny gritted his teeth and stuck his finger in his face, "Don't you lie to me again! I have one of your goons, who said that it was you who told them to follow McGarrett after the meeting and to take them both out." he made his hand into a fist, "I swear to god if you don't start talking the teeth are coming out!" He stood up straight and crossed his arms over his chest, "Now, where is Wo Fat?"

Powers adjusted himself in the chair to a better position, "I don't know where he is."

Danny put his foot on his chest this time and shoved him backwards. Powers tumbled over backwards and the chair ended up on top of him. Once again, Chin picked him up with a smug little smile and sat him in the chair.

"Dam it!" Powers yelled.

Danny stood erect with his arms across his chest, "My foot keeps getting higher, you know where the next ones going."

Powers swore under his breath and started talking, "The last contact I had with him was when I told him that the girl was here in Hawaii. He told me to use my credentials and contact the Governor office to get in touch with McGarrett." he looked over at Chin, "I didn't know the two guys. They had flown in the night before. They're staying somewhere up on the North Shore."

"We know that," Danny interrupted him, "We checked out that address but the place is empty."

Powers shook his head, "I don't know where they are then. I swear to god!" he leaned back expecting Danny's foot in his face, "I told Lexi not to come back to the room, that I'd have McGarrett contact her. Wo Fat sent a file along with his two guys on McGarrett, about his history in the Navy. I used that to convince Lexi. I knew she'd take the bait when I told her he was a Seal like her father."

Chin stood behind him and put his hands on his shoulders and squeezed, "But you know how to get in contact with Wo Fat."

Powers winced, "Yes, but he never answers. I have to leave a message and if he feels like it, he'll call me back."

"Well then," Danny smiled, "We'll just have to make him an offer he can't refuse."

Kono stepped inside the room, motioning for them to come out.

"What do you got?" Danny asked.

"I just got a call from LAPD. They found Michael Lene's body in his car outside his house. One gunshot to the head." she looked up at them concerned, "No witnesses, no suspects yet."

"Are we really surprised at this news?" Chin asked sarcastically.

"Wo Fat's cleaning house." Danny agreed. "We need to let Steve know about this."


	7. Chapter 7

Lexi dried the last plate, wiped her hands on the towel and laid it over a bar to dry. She went outside and Steve was still on the phone with Danny. The ocean was only about a hundred yards away and looked inviting. She contemplated walking down but thought she would wait for him. The confession he had told her earlier about Wo Fat had alarmed her even more than she already was. The thought of Michael Lenes barely crossed her mind, all she could do was picture the man arguing with him and the horrible connection that she and Steve now had. They had both lost parents because of this man, directly or in-directly, Wo Fat was involved.

Steve stood several feet away from the house so he could speak privately with Danny on the cell phone Chin had given him. "Kono came up with that theory on Powers and Wo Fat before you and Chin?" he smiled like a proud teacher, "She's learning fast. She might be your boss someday instead of me." He smiled brighter, knowing that would irritate Danny.

"Yea, very funny." Danny snapped, "Look, this guy we snagged from the room is the bottom of the feeding pool for Wo Fat."

"How can you be sure?" Steve asked.

"He was scared shitless while we interviewed him. He was more afraid of us than Wo Fat. He was sent here by the now deceased, Lenes. He rolled over on everyone." Danny chuckled, "I probably could have got him to admit to things he did in high school he was so forthcoming, but then again, being the bottom feeder makes him less knowledgeable about what's going on in their organization. He wasn't one of the shooters at the restaurant, but he drove. He was in the bedroom when you were at the condo. Powers ordered them to follow you and take you both out. After you got away, he said they never came back to the car, they were supposed to meet up at a house on the North Shore. We checked it out but it was empty. Powers left a message for Wo Fat with some information about you and the girl, we're hoping to flush him out."

"OK. Keep me updated. With the murder of Lenes, I think you're right; Wo Fat's trying to clean up his mess. I'll see if I can find out anything else from Lexi."

"How's it going so far?" Danny asked, taking his turn at a jab at Steve, "She been in a bathing suit yet? I know how difficult this must all be for you."

Steve laughed, turning toward the house, "Actually, I found out, she's a nudist. Doesn't like clothes."

Danny growled at him, "I hope you get a really bad sunburn." Steve pulled the phone away from his ear, laughing, when the line went dead.

"Is it ok if I go for a swim?" Lexi asked, watching him walk toward her.

"Sure, hold on." he went back inside and tucked his gun behind his back, pulling his shirt out, covering it.

They walked the short path from the house that led to a small beach. It was only about 50 feet wide and cut off by a larger beach to the left, separated by 30-foot boulders. To the right, smaller rocks hid another beach on the other side of them. The soft sand disappeared into crystal blue water and turned to coral about 30 yards out. The coral controlled the waves that would normally pound the shoreline, making them roll in gently.

Steve sat down on the beach and watched as Lexi slowly made her way out into the water. She wore a pair of dark green shorts of Malia's that could have passed for a bathing suit bottom, since they were very short and sat low on her waist. Clearly a size too small for her but not in a bad way. She tried to cover them with a long T-shirt, but as the water got deeper, she took the shirt off and threw it up on the beach so she would have something to wear when she got out. Underneath she had on a bikini top that fit just right.

She dove under the water but not before Steve could get a look at her perfectly proportioned figure.

He purposely looked away from her as she dove into another wake, shaking his head. "Think of her as a little sister," he said to himself. "She's just like Mary." He glanced back over as she came out of the water and ran to her shirt, quickly covering herself, "Jesus," he moaned, "she's nothing like Mary."

He smiled as she plopped down next him, "That was quick. How's the water?"

"Really warm. I just wanted to rinse off." She tucked her legs close against her body and pulled the shirt over them, resting her chin on her knees. "Can you tell me about the call, or should I not ask?"

"You have every right to know what's going on." He looked over at her. He was taken back by how naturally beautiful and charming she looked in the setting sunlight, with her dark hair drying in the breeze, her long legs tucked under the shirt and those mesmerizing green eyes, staring at him, so full of trust, waiting for him to tell her how he was going to get her out of this mess.

"Steve?" her eyebrows raised, "What did Danny say?"

He licked his lips realizing his mouth had just gone completely dry. "He said…" he had to turn away from her, "He said that Wo Fat was the one that put them in contact with me. He thought he could get us both at the same time. _Kill two birds with one stone_, so to speak." he huffed. "He could have used this incident as an excuse to get rid of me too."

Lexi sat up mortified, "What? You mean I brought him to you? Oh Steve, this is all my fault!" She went to stand up and he reached out for her arm, pulling her back down.

"This is not your fault! What's between Wo Fat and I goes back way before you. If it wasn't this, it would have been something else."

She felt tears stinging her eyes; "I don't want anything to happen to you because of me."

"It won't." He looked at her firmly, trying to get his point across, "It won't!"

She tucked her legs back under her shirt, wrapping her arms tightly around them, resting her forehead on them; "I don't want to talk about it anymore."

He decided not to tell her about Lenes. He was afraid it would frighten her even more.

They sat in silence watching the sun slowly inch its way down over the horizon. There wasn't a cloud in the sky, which always made it more complete for a spectacular Hawaiian sunset, but nonetheless; they were both impressed with Mother Nature.

Lexi broke the silence first. "Do you have a family?"

Steve smiled, recalling the conversation with himself earlier. "I have a younger sister that lives in LA other than that, no. No wife, no kids."

She couldn't help but be relieved about the no wife part. "Did you grow up there? In LA?"

"No, I grew up on mostly on Oahu. My dad was a police officer and after my Mom died he sent us to live in LA."

"Oh." The reason for him sending them away was too personal of a subject to ask, she thought.

He rested back in the sand against his hands.

"How old were you when your Mom and Dad died?"

He looked over at her, taken back by her question. No one ever asked about them, especially after knowing they were dead. It was like a taboo subject. She was the first. "I was 16 when my mom was killed and my Dad died almost 2 years ago."

"I'm sorry." she said sadly, looking over her shoulder at him, "I'm really sorry." He looked so vulnerable at that second, talking about his parents, she wanted to reach over and touch him, but knew that would be wrong.

"I'm sorry for you too." He said sympathetically. Her eyes looked at him with the same mournful regret for their similar situation that he was feeling at that very moment. He could see her pain clear as day. It was still so fresh from just recently loosing her father. That curious bond he felt with her woke up, nagging and enticing him to act on the urge to touch her, comfort her. Instead, he turned away from her yet again. The allure to be close to her was getting more and more difficult to control. He couldn't look at her without thinking about what she would feel like underneath him. "We should go back up."

He stood up and reached his hand out, pulling her up. At 5'10" she was almost eye level with him.

"It's still early. I suppose they don't have a movie theatre on this island either." she joked.

He pointed towards the horizon, "I think that was your movie for the night."

She held her hands up as they turned to walk back, "An Academy Award winner!"

Lexi didn't think she had talked so much in her whole life. There was nothing else to do. They laid on each of their beds, Steve stared at the ceiling glancing over at her every once in a while, while she lay on her side, facing him. They talked about everything from childhood events and friends to present day. He told her about being in the Navy and some of the crazy things they would do to cut loose from the everyday stress of the training. She compared it to some of the stories her father had told her. She told him about college and some of the stunts they would pull in their dorm rooms. Not only talking endlessly, but also she hadn't laughed that much in a long time either. It felt good to feel normal again, even if it was for just a little while. The conversation eventually began to slow as it got later, sometime around ten o'clock he looked over and she had pulled the blanket over her and was asleep.

_Lexi felt him around every turn. The empty house was dark and full of rooms that led to nowhere. She couldn't find a way out. Suddenly he was standing in front of her with his black eyes._ _She tried to scream but nothing would come out. All at once he lunged at her, digging his nails into her face_ …She woke up with a jolt. The room was dark and it took her a second to remember where she was. Her heart was pounding so hard she could hardly breathe. She looked over and in the faint light she could see Steve sleeping, but she couldn't stop shaking. She laid there for several minutes cringing at every sound the old house made. Her eyes darted around the room at moving shadows that weren't there. She could feel him outside and let her fear manipulate her into believing it. He was coming for her, just like in her dream. She wrapped the blanket around her and went over to Steve's bed and sat on the floor next to him.

"Lexi?" he asked, sitting up. "What's wrong?" He reached over for his gun.

"Nothing, I just…" she stammered, feeling like a child. "I just had a bad dream is all. Would it be too weird if I just sat here for a while?"

He set his gun back down and moved back towards the wall, "Come on." He tugged on the blanket for her to lie down. She hesitated for a second but thought how much better she would feel. She laid down with her back to him and scooted to the edge, giving him most of the bed. "I'll be ok in a few minutes," she whispered.

"It's all right. What was the dream about?" he asked.

Lexi rolled over on her back and looked at him, "I was being chased by that Wo Fat guy. It was dark, and just as he caught me, I woke up." Just talking about it scared her all over again. She scanned the dark room.

"He's not here," Steve said reassuringly, "it was just a dream. Next time, just turn around and lay him out cold with a right hook." he smiled. "Drop him like a sack of dirt."

Lexi burst out laughing at the image of it. She extended her arm in the air, pretending to punch him. "I bet I could make him cry. He is kind of a short guy too, isn't he?"

Steve propped up on his elbow, resting his head in his hand, looking down at her, "He's like an angry Oompa Loompa."

The both laughed at that image. Lexi rolled over, facing him in the same position, forgetting all about being scared. The only light in the room was coming from the window, which wasn't much. She could barely see his face, "You have an incredible way of putting people at ease. My dad was like that too. Did you learn that in training or is that just a nice talent you have?"

"Hmm" he pondered, "I think that class was right after 'What to do if you are captured by the enemy'."

Lexi playfully pushed him on the shoulder, "You're a wise ass too, just like my dad. He loved to tease me." Her smile slowly faded when she began to recall memories of him. "I miss him so much." Everything was still so fresh in her mind. It had only been 6 weeks, but she was missing him more and more everyday. She laid her head down on her arm, looking up at Steve. "You're the only person I know besides me, who has lost both their parents. I don't really remember my Mom. Sometimes I dream about her though."

No one other than Lexi had ever talked to him about this subject, ever. It was the second time that day she had opened up the discussion, like she was giving him opportunity, if he wanted it. He thought about them everyday, but never had permission to talk about them. "I remember one time, right after I finished Seal training, I got sick, really sick. I had pneumonia and was in the infirmary for four days. I don't know if it was the fever I had or what, but I dreamt about my mom." he felt the loneliness again like it was yesterday, "I woke up in the middle of the night and I just wanted to hear her voice." he remembered it had been the first time he had cried for her since her death, "I wanted her to take care of me like she used to."

"God Steve," she sat up on her elbow, "that must have been horrible for you."

He tried to shrug it off, like it was forgotten, "I was sick. It was a long time ago."

Instinctively, she put her hand on his arm, wanting to comfort him. When she realized what she did, it was too late. She couldn't take it back, but then again she didn't want to. All the intense drama they had been through together that day, and here they were, lying so close, talking in the dark about something that only the other could understand. She had never been this comfortable around anyone before, there was this unspoken bond that she could feel forming between them. It felt amazing. Her attraction toward him was intensifying as well, but she knew that would really be over stepping their bounds, but nonetheless, the feelings were there. "Even though it was a long time ago, I bet you still remember how that dream made you feel."

She caught him off guard by the comment and the touch; he didn't know how to react to either one. The comment was like she was inside of his head, but the touch of her hand on his body, that was almost more than he could take. If it was any other situation he would be kissing those beautiful lips right now, and his hands would be attempting to explore that perfect body, but this wasn't any normal situation. He had to keep his head in the game to protect the very person he wanted so badly. The same thought kept repeating over and over in his head, "_Who are you? Where did you come from_?" She was fascinating to him. She wasn't like anyone he had ever met. This was dangerous, having her this close, alone, in a bed, in the dark. He rolled over on his back to get away from the touch, tucking his arm under his head. It was probably the most strategic move he had ever made. "If you have anymore bad dreams just wake me up." He closed his eyes hoping that he hadn't hurt her, but kept telling himself it was better this way. "Don't forget what I said about the whole kicking his ass thing too."

Lexi smiled and rolled over on her back and looked at her bed on the other side of the room, just being that far away from him made her uncomfortable. She knew she wouldn't be able to go to sleep over there, but she also felt she had crossed the line by touching him. She cursed herself for letting it happen. By his reaction, the feelings she had for him were obviously one sided. "Is it ok if I just stay for a couple more minutes?"

He rolled over to the wall with his back to her, "If you snore, I'll put you out on the picnic table."

She smiled, "Ok, promise."

When she rolled over her butt accidentally brushed up against his lower back. He couldn't help but laugh to himself, "_Mother Nature is playing a horrible game with me_."


	8. Chapter 8

Steve woke up first. He was still facing the wall, but when he tried to move he could feel her nestled against him. He lifted his right arm and saw hers draped over his waist, she was still sound asleep. He slowly got up and moved her arm back down to where he had been laying, "Mission accomplished." he sighed. He stood over the bed looking down on her, agonizing over her image, "_God she's beautiful_." he thought, and in the same moment scolded himself, "_Stop_!"

He found a message on the IPad from Kono, explaining that they had found Powers and were going to try and weed out Wo Fat through him. That he should sit tight because it looked like things were beginning to come together. She also said that Danny would call him later when and if they received a return call from Wo Fat. Steve was about to reply but his thoughts were disrupted by Lexi rolling over on her stomach in his bed, exposing her bikini tan line from the shorts that rode up her thigh, just enough to drive him insane. He had to get out of that room.

He put on a pair of Chin's board shorts and ran down to the beach, not stopping until he hit the water and dove in. He swam as hard as he could out toward the open water, kicking and reaching with deep strokes into the oncoming waves, pushing himself to go faster and harder, hoping somewhere in-between he could shake her off. He finally stopped, looking back toward the shore and the house beyond. He treaded water for a few minutes before giving up and heading back. It was useless, she was everywhere and there was no escaping it. She was forced into his life and now here he was trying to force her out. The timing was bad, he told himself. Their situation was all wrong. But the one thing that he couldn't argue with was the way he felt being around her. It felt good. It felt familiar. It felt genuine, no mistake about it. He scolded himself again when he began thinking of how good it would feel to explore that body, "_You have a job to do. Wo Fat is on the prowl, if anything you need to stay focused so nothing happens to her._" he stood up in the surf and saw her standing on the beach, "_You need to stay focused_," he told himself over and over.

She made it to the beach just as he was coming out of the water. She suddenly felt the heat of the morning as he walked towards her. His body was firm from his sculpted shoulders all the way down to his six-pack that disappeared as a v inside his shorts that sat low on his waist. She admired that he was muscular and trim, he looked natural and strong. That body wasn't even his best attribute, she thought to herself, "_that face_," she felt her heart stutter when he smiled. Her imagination took over and as he walked toward her, she fantasized him wrapping an arm around her waist and pulling her in for a kiss. She turned her eyes away from him a little to quickly as he came upon her. She felt like she had been caught staring, and it made her blush, as if he could read her thoughts.

"_Avoid her at all costs_," he thought walking up to her. "_Why does she have to look so fucking good in the morning_." he almost felt angry with her for making him feel this way. "Hey." he said casually, walking past her toward the house. "Did Keha come by yet?"

She turned and followed him, "No, I don't think so." She double stepped to keep up with him. "How was your swim?"

"Fine." he replied, keeping it short.

Something was wrong, she thought, she tried to think if she had said something the night before that might have upset him. She couldn't think of anything and finally came to the conclusion it was because she had slept in his bed. She was annoyed with herself when she woke and was still there. She had taken advantage of the situation, but she had fallen back asleep almost instantly after they talked. It must have been uncomfortable for him. She was right in that aspect, but not for the reasons that she thought. She remembered waking up just before dawn and feeling him next to her. She had contemplated going back to her bed then, but she couldn't bring herself to move away from him. Instead she carefully moved closer, only inches away. She tried to remember what made her do that, but when the smile crossed her face she couldn't argue the fact that he just made her feel safe.

She tried to keep up his pace toward the house. He didn't look back at her or engage in any conversation. "_Oh god_," she thought, scolding herself, "_He must be really upset._" Her cheeks flushed with embarrassment, but as she watched him stop at the picnic table and glance back at her, his expression wasn't angry. He only took her in for a second and then turned away. She was pleasantly surprised, it wasn't an angry look, she wasn't sure exactly how to read it. She was relieved though; the last thing she wanted was to make their situation unpleasant. She respected him too much for that. He was a good man, she thought. She only wished their circumstances for meeting would have been different. They would have got along very well, she thought. In another life.


	9. Chapter 9

Danny woke up when the cell phone rang. He bolted out of Steve's chair and went over to Powers, who was asleep on the couch in the office. He un-cuffed him and handed him the phone. "Don't try and be a wise ass."

Powers answered the phone. "Yea." he held it out so Danny could hear the conversation. To his disappointment, it wasn't Wo Fat who had called back but one of his men.

"We got your message last night. What do you know about the girl?"

"Tell Wo Fat I know where McGarrett has her stashed." Powers responded.

"Why don't you tell me?" he asked.

"I want to make a deal with him."

"What kind of deal?"

"I want $50,000 in cash and I'll give him the address. They're there, I checked it out myself."

The phone went silent for several seconds and then he responded, "Ok, Sand Island, on the Northwest shore there's a parking lot, 1 hour, meet by the boat ramp." the line went dead.

He handed it back to Danny. "They bought it."

Danny nodded but wasn't as convinced, "Let's hope so." He went back to Steve's desk and called Chin and Kono.

* * *

The man hung up and looked over at Wo Fat sitting at the table eating breakfast. "What would you like me to do?"

He set down his fork and wiped his mouth with his pristine white linen napkin, "Kill him. Then go visit the helicopter pilot and find out where he dropped McGarrett and the girl."

* * *

Danny and Kono sat in Chin's car across the waterway from Sand Island. The area was pretty much deserted and would be a perfect place to take a shot at Power's, if that was their intention. It was one aspect that Danny had anticipated on, knowing Wo Fat, and especially considering the odd place that they had told him to meet and park. They watched Powers as he parked near the boat ramp. Chin laid down in the backseat of Powers car waiting for the exchange. They hoped that Wo Fat would make an appearance, but even without him, they would have his man and more likely than not, he would be one of the shooters that Steve could ID.

"I don't see anyone." Powers blurted out."

"Give it time," Chin responded. "I thought FBI guys were trained to endure patience."

"Patience is one thing, but I feel like a sitting duck."

Chin huffed, Yea, kind of like McGarrett in that restaurant you sent him to? How does it feel?"

Powers slightly turned his head to the backseat, "I didn't want that meeting with McGarrett," he said regretfully, "I had no choice. Wo Fat would have killed me."

Chin cocked his gun, "The thought has crossed our minds as well."

Powers thought about his conversation with McGarrett and how he defended his team. He understood it now. "McGarrett really respects the three of you. We had a heated conversation about it."

"That's because we act like a family." Chin said proudly, "We look out for each other. We don't roll over on our team when someone starts flashing cash around. Of course, you don't understand that kind of loyalty."

Powers had no response to him. What could he say, everything Chin said was true.

Danny looked over at Kono; both their expressions were proudly displayed. With the wire on Powers they heard the whole conversation.

Kono nudged him and pointed to a man in a grey sweatshirt with the hood up. He held a rifle close to his side and found a spot between two buildings and laid down on the concrete.

"Predictable bastards, aren't they?" Danny huffed.

They exited the car; Danny motioned for her to go left, so they could surround him. They watched him set his aim on the car across the waterway on Sand Island. He adjusted the scope and found his mark sitting inside the parked car. Just as he was about to pull the trigger, Danny set the barrel of his gun on top of his head and stuck his badge in his face.

"You pull your trigger, I'll pull mine."

The man froze like he was contemplating the decision. He then took his finger off the trigger and laid his head down on the ground.

"Good choice," Kono said. "I wonder if this is the same rifle that took a shot at the boss?" She bent down, picked up the gun and just couldn't help herself, "Book'em Danno." She tried not to laugh out loud as she walked away.

Danny shot her a look as he kneed on the man's back while cuffing him, "Don't you start with me Kono!" He swore he could hear Steve laughing from somewhere. The man squirmed under the pressure of his knee, "You weren't expecting us were you?" Danny taunted, "get up!"


	10. Chapter 10

The better part of the morning Lexi noticed that if she went in the house, Steve would go out, if she went out, he would find something to occupy his time rather than with her. She couldn't find anything to do, so she cleaned the inside from top to bottom and when that was done she sat on the picnic table out front and looked at the ocean, trying not to get in his way.

Sometime around noon, he came out with a spear gun that Keha had left for him. "I'm going to go down and see if I can catch something. You should come with me."

She noticed his gun handle sticking out of the blanket he was carrying, "Ok," she agreed, "can I change really quick?"

He nodded and sat on the picnic table waiting for her. After speaking with Danny the day before and the message earlier, he was hoping this thing could get cleared up. He hated avoiding her and he hated more that she had begun to walk on eggshells around him, it made him feel like shit. She came out of the house in one of Malia's T-shirts and red bikini bottoms. He had too take a second glance. Her appearance reminded him of a model on the cover of a brochure for some exotic vacation resort.

He pushed off the table and started toward the beach.

She followed behind him and was hoping the invitation was going to be for some conversation as well, but like the rest of the day he was silent. The gesture was only because he wanted to keep her close, just incase.

When they got to the beach he set the blanket down by the rocks, "I won't be very long or very far out. It gets deep pretty quick and the fish will be hanging around these boulders and the reef."

She nodded her understanding, making eye contact with him, hoping she would see the same kindness she did the night before. He turned away too quickly for her to see anything.

She leaned against the rock wall and watched as he assembled the spear gun. It was obvious he had used one before because the materials were assembled in seconds.

"I'm sorry about last night," she blurted out.

He looked up at her, confused. "What did you do last night?"

She in turn looked at him bewildered. "Waking you up, falling asleep in your bed."

"You were scared, there's nothing wrong with that."

"Then why have you been so quite all day?" she asked, "You seem like you're angry at me about something."

The anguish in her voice stung him. "I'm not mad at you, Lexi." He fired the spear into the sand to test it out, but wanted to shoot himself in the foot for making her feel this way.

"Then why won't you look at me?" she asked, forcing the situation.

He stopped what he was doing and let the comment sit there for several seconds before he finally looked up at her. He felt his chest tighten from the way she looked back at him, with her beautiful, innocent green eyes searching his for an explanation. He had been in situations with guns pointed at him, bombs being dropped around him, bullets missing him by inches, but he could never remember a moment where he felt so afraid of what might happen. He sighed heavily and looked away, "God Lexi, I can't look at you and still keep a thought in my head," he tried to look anywhere but at her, "it's dangerous."

His heartfelt confession was a relief, it wasn't near what she had expected him to say, but nonetheless; she was happy to know she was wrong when she thought her feelings were one sided.

"Dangers my middle name," she smiled playfully, bending to see his smile.

He looked up at her, less than amused, "You think this is funny?"

Her smile slowly faded, "No, Steve, I don't think it's funny," she took a step closer to him, "I feel the same way you do. I think our feelings and curiosity for each other has got the upper hand."

His pondering question of whether she was feeling the same was finally answered, but knowing she was attracted to him as well, was not flattering, it only made the problem more difficult. "We're not here for a date," he proclaimed, "I have a job to do. There's no room for interference."

"You're so strict," she ginned, "I'm sorry to tell you but it's already interfered, so we might as well deal with it."

He pushed the spearhead into the arrow reloading it, "I don't know why you think this is so amusing."

"Amusing?" she questioned, "No, not amusing, but I do think it's silly to pretend like it doesn't exist. So far, that's just caused tension between us." She made a face, "That's probably worse."

He fired the arrow into the sand again, "How should we deal with it then?"

Lexi smiled at his obvious uneasiness with the conversation. "Maybe we should just get the whole curiosity thing out of the way."

He looked up at her sharply, "What do you mean?"

She reached down and took the spear from his hand and set it against the rock, "I'm curious about you, you're curious about me. We should kiss, just once, and then the whole thing will be over." She put her hands behind her back, "We won't even touch, just kiss." She leaned in so they were only inches apart. She had never been one to make the first move on a man, but there was something about him that made her hormones act out in a way that even surprised her. Even as attractive as he was, she didn't feel nervous or unsure of herself around him that she would normally. She wanted this and was pretty sure he did to.

He couldn't help but smile at her playfulness, she made his whole argument seem overreacted. He stared at her lips that were moist and inviting. He thought of the night before and how bad he wanted to kiss them, and here he was again, being dared. He looked up into her eyes and she was staring at his mouth, she was so close now he could feel her warm breath. "_What could it hurt_," he argued with himself, "_it's just one kiss_ _and you know you want it._" The ocean breeze blew her hair into her face and he reached up gently removing the strand. "Just one." he agreed quietly, abandoning all his reasoning. _"Just one and then walk away." _

Lexi closed her eyes as they leaned into each other at the same time. Thank god he hadn't taken the no touching part to heart she thought, because when he kissed her, if he hadn't wrapped his arm around her waist, she was sure she would have crumbled. It was slow at first, just lips against lips, soft and gentle, letting go of any awkwardness, but within seconds it was apparent that neither one felt awkward. They both took the initiative at the same time and tilted positions, going deeper. Her hand slid up his arm, over his shoulder and into his hair, pulling him closer. He teased her mercilessly with his tongue, showing no sign of restraint. She wanted to scream it felt so good.

He let himself enjoy the first few seconds, thinking it would end quickly, but the second he let his guard down there was no going back, and once he felt her hand pulling him closer, all reasoning was history. She tasted so good, and all he think was that she felt so good. His hold around her waist tightened and his other hand disappeared into her thick mass of hair. He felt her body relax in his arms as a quiet moan escaped from her throat. It sent him over the edge. He slowly sank to his knees, taking her with him, laying her down on the beach, never breaking rhythm from the kiss, they only got one and had to make it last.

The sand was cool, but his body against her was warm. They finally broke apart and looked at each other, each one out of breath. The same thought pouring over and over through their mind. "More! Again!"

"One more," she demanded, reaching up towards him.

He smiled and dove into her again. She wrapped a leg around his and felt the weight of his body rest on her. His hand began at her shoulder and moved down the course of her body and then back up. On the second trip she bent her knee and he went slowly up and down the outside of her thigh, recalling that incredible tan line. Her arms embraced him tightly, one around his waist, pulling him closer and the other clutching his shoulder, assuring he couldn't escape.

Lexi moaned as he moved from her lips to her neck and then back up to her mouth, kissing her again. His last bit of restraint pleaded with her, "Lexi, we should stop," he panted, brushing his lips along her cheek and whispering in her ear, "You have to tell me to stop," he begged.

She wrapped her legs around him and began kissing his neck, moving her hips in an intimate motion against him. "Ok," she stared up into his eyes; holding him securely, "stop," at the same time her hand drifted down his back and over his shorts. The last thing she wanted was for him to stop. She just wanted to be closer to him, as close as she could possibly get.

He had no more excuses for holding back. He had never felt that aching need for another person so much so as he did at that moment. Everything about her was exciting and new to him. Somewhere deep inside he just knew his life was never going to be the same again. It scared him to want someone else this badly but at the same time that bond he wanted with her, was anything but scary.

He rose up on one hand, lifting her shirt over her head, exposing her beautifully sculpted body. She in turn, reached down and pulled the string on his shorts. He did the same on her bikini bottom. She literally felt like she had no more control and braced herself on her elbow, reaching up, cupping the back of his neck, gently pulling him back down on her, meeting his lips halfway. His arm slid under her waist and lifted her hips off the beach, pulling her into him. He was mesmerized, completely under her spell. Everywhere her hands touched and every kiss sent him reeling out of control, begging for more. Nothing could have prepared him for this, and the fact that she wanted him just as bad, made it feel even better than he had imagined. They connected perfectly as if their two bodies had just been waiting to find each other. The sun could have exploded at that moment and neither one of them would have noticed.

The bond between them was sealed.

* * *

Steve walked backwards into the ocean, facing Lexi, holding her hand. Their eyes locked on each other. She followed him freely, smiling from every pore in her body. He laid back in the crystal blue water, pulling her down with him. She held onto his shoulders as he swam backwards. He stood up in the chest high water and pulled her close, kissing her. She wrapped her arms and legs around him tightly, which only made him want her again. He carried her back toward the beach and kneeled down in the shallow water, keeping her straddled, within seconds he was deep inside her again, both physically and emotionally.


	11. Chapter 11

"Look at the map!" he slapped him again, harder this time. "Tell me where they are!"

He swallowed the blood in his mouth and felt the tears stinging his eyes. He looked down at the map. "I'm not…I'm not sure." he stuttered.

"Well maybe this will help you remember."

He felt the barrel of the gun against his temple, "Please, I have a family."

The man leaned down close and whispered mercilessly to him, "Then point to where you dropped McGarrett and the girl and you won't make them orphans."

He reached out with a shaky hand and hesitated before pointing to a spot on Niihua beach.

The gun moved from his head to his chest. The one shot killed him instantly.


	12. Chapter 12

Steve dropped the string of fish on the picnic table, "man bring food," he smiled speaking in a caveman dialect, "woman rewards man."

Lexi giggled as he playfully wrapped his hand around her long hair, gently pulled her head back and kissed her.

"Well," she said, taking his arm, "Come with me." She led him into the house and on the table was a dinner already prepared. "I went out and shot a bore, skinned him and made this for you."

"Ha ha, very funny," he scoffed, gently shoving her with his elbow, "Did Keha's wife make this?"

"Yes, he came by a little while ago." she walked over to a box, "He also brought some more water and muffins for breakfast."

"They're good people." he proclaimed, filtering through the duffle bag.

Lexi leaned against the table, "It seems to me everyone in Hawaii is 'good people'. I could get used to this way of life."

Steve pulled a shirt out of the bag and looked at her, not sure if she was making a statement or a question for him as to their future. He'd thought about the later of the two while he was fishing. LA was a long way from the islands and just the thought of her leaving made him cringe. He pulled the shirt over his head and took a seat at the table. Lexi took the other. She started to reach for some bread and he took her chair and turned it in his direction so they were facing each other. "This is really hard for me. I'm not sure what you want me to say." he shook his head, "I'm not easy to be around. I'm stubborn, hard headed. I'm on call 24 hrs a day. Sometimes I work late and don't make it home at all. When I am home, I'm pretty set in my ways."

"What are you trying to tell me exactly?" she asked, "You don't have room in your life for a relationship?"

"No, that's not what I'm saying, but I guess what I'm trying to tell you is that," he took her hand, "I would really love it if you were here all the time, in Hawaii, but I can't promise you that I'll be available all the time."

She was glad he was being honest with her, and she knew he was sincere when he said he would want her there all the time. She wasn't sure herself if she could sell everything and move 2,000 miles away for a man she just met. But there was something about the two of them together that just felt natural, comfortable and right. Neither one could decipher it, it was just there. He was so much like her father in so many ways, that serious Navy attitude that everything had to be thought out and planned. Just like her father though, once you broke through the ice, they melted into a real heartfelt human being, somehow from what she had seen from Steve so far, he was the same way.

"Not everything has to be planned on paper you know." she smiled cleverly, "some missions are just played by ear. They can turn out to be the most successful."

He chuckled at her parody of his lifestyle; somehow she always managed to turn his absolute reasoning into mush. "I'm being too serious again aren't I?"

She moved her chair away and reached for the bread, "You're a planner, a Navy man, there's nothing wrong with that." She scooped up some of the pork meat and set it on his plate, "if you're happy with the way you live your life, then you're very lucky and shouldn't change a thing."

"What about you?" he asked curiously, "are you happy with your life in LA?" he watched her face closely trying to read her, but her response was so open and honest that it surprised him.

"Yes," she looked at him directly, "I was, until I met you, now I'm not so sure."

He nodded in agreement, "Me too." He reached over, running his hand slowly through her long, silk hair, letting it gently sift through his fingers. She had a subtle way of pointing out the obvious to him. He thought he was content too, but now, after being with her, he wasn't so sure he was ever really happy, because if this is what it's supposed to feel like, then he was missing it in his life, until now. He just didn't know how to explain it to her. Everything he ever did was rationalized, but he had absolutely no explanation for why he was falling in love with her after only two days. It was impossible, but after making love to her on the beach and sitting across from her now, it was unmistakable. It was happening, whether he could rationalize it or not.

* * *

A breeze blew in through the window and Lexi unknowingly in her sleep huddled closer to him. Her body was draped over his, protecting him from the chill. He carefully reached down and pulled the blanket over her, wrapping his arms around her. Lexi slowly came out of her slumber, instantly aware of her body's sensations. She lifted her head off his shoulder and faced him. It was dark in the room but she could see him even without the light, his image was etched in her mind. His hands slowly moved over her naked body in a way that she'd never been touched before. It was the same motion when he made love to her, it wasn't rushed or demanding, it was calm and precise.

She smiled sweetly and leaned down, whispering in his ear, "You feel it too, don't you?"

Her comment needed no explanation, not only did he feel it, he was relieved to know that he wasn't in this alone, that maybe it wasn't as crazy as he thought. "I'll find the time for you." he said quietly, "If you come to Hawaii, I'll make the time for you."

Lexi laid her head back down on his shoulder, "You and paradise?" she smiled, "How could I ever turn that down." She felt his arms tighten around her.

* * *

Lexi stood on the beach looking out toward the water. "What a beautiful day." She took in a deep breath, enjoying the moment and the view. The morning sun was already warming the air, there wasn't a cloud in the sky and the ocean was calm and as smooth as glass.

Steve came up behind her, carrying two sets of goggles and the spear gun. "Almost like Paradise?" he asked. "It's like this practically everyday."

She reached out and caught the tail of his shirt as he walked by. "Please tell me you still appreciate this everyday."

He smiled at her, "I appreciate it more and more everyday. You never know what gift the Hawaiian Akua's will grant you." he wrapped an arm around her waist, "sometimes they're very," he pulled her closer, "very generous."

Lexi looked into his smiling blue eyes and felt completely at ease, "Hmmm, you know…" she sighed, "when you cut through all that Navy Seal, ninja with a gun, tough guy persona," she wrapped her arms around his neck, "you're quite the romantic."

Steve laughed out loud at her statement.

She playfully smacked him on the arm, "You are."

He put his finger up to her lips, "Shhhh…don't wake him. I've never let him out before, I'm not sure what he's capable of."

She snickered at him, "Don't mock me. I'm going to tell Danny and everyone on your team how sweet you can be, and in your precinct, and their wives!"

His smile faded and he glared at her, "Well that does it then." Lexi screamed as he bent down and scooped her up over his shoulder, "I'm going to have to drown you."

She didn't fight as he carried her out into the water, "Oh please, please officer…" she teased, lifting his shirt and caressing his back, "I'll do anything if you spare my life."

He stopped when he was waist high and she slid down his body until they were facing. "OK, I won't drown you, but that statement might come back to haunt you someday." He gave her a quick kiss on the mouth and held up the goggles, "Are you coming out with me?"

She took them from his hand, "Yes, but I don't want to fish. I don't like going that deep." she cringed, "I'm claustrophobic, even in the water."

He looked at her questionably, "But you like the water, right?"

"Yes. I love swimming, surfing, snorkeling, I just don't like diving way under."

"Fair enough."

Lexi swam next to him until he went down deep. She stayed on top and watched through the clear water as he speared a fish in a matter minutes, and then another. After two more catches he swam over to where she was. He held up the four he had caught, "Do you think this is enough? I don't want to waste them."

"They look perfect. Nice job Tarzan." She took off her mask and laid back in the water and started kicking back toward the shore. She could feel the reflection of the sun off the water beginning to burn her legs. She already had a tan from living in LA, but she knew the Hawaiian sun could be dangerous if not respected. By the time she made it to the beach Steve was not far behind. She yelled out to him, "I'm going up. I feel a sunburn."

He stood up in the chest high water taking off his fins, "Ok, I'm right behind you."

Lexi sprinted up the sand toward the house. The late morning breeze dried her skin before she made it there. She stopped at the picnic table and wiped the sand from her feet before going inside. She looked back toward the water and saw him walking up with the fish in tow, holding them up and admiring them. He looked so beautiful and boyish at that second. The feeling started someplace deep inside her and moved through her body until it ended up on the tip of her tongue as words that flowed out of no where, "I love you." She realized she was smiling when she said it. To her relief, he was still to far away to hear her. Her smile quickly faded when the reality of where she was and why she was there came creeping back into her thoughts. This place was so captivating it could make anyone fall in love. As she walked into the house she was so caught up in her own thoughts she didn't notice the presence of another person. Before she could react, it was too late.

Steve set down the spear gun and laid the fish on the table. They weren't the biggest he'd ever caught but decided they were good enough. He looked toward the open door and yelled out to her, "Lexi, will you bring me that knife sitting on the counter?" When she didn't respond he walked toward the door, "Lex?" he asked again. He heard a faint muffled scream from inside and instantly became aware that something was wrong. He stopped and leaned against the outside of the house and peered inside at his gun sitting on the table partially under the blanket. He cursed himself for not having it on him. A small pile of wood was stacked next to his feet and he reached down, picking up one of the logs. He flung it against the window shattering the glass; in the same motion he stepped inside the house and reached for his gun.

Lexi felt the knife against her neck as she and the man both turned toward the commotion. In the next second Steve was standing in the doorway with his gun pointed at them.

"Let her go!" he demanded in a calm but fierce voice. He had both hands on the weapon and tried to take aim at somewhere on the man's body, but all was concealed by Lexi.

The man had been told that McGarrett's aim was deadly accurate. He had one hand over Lexi's mouth and the other one had the knifepoint against her throat. "We're walking out that door."

Steve shook his head, "No your not. I'll kill you first."

Lexi tried to struggle but as she did he pushed the knife slightly into her skin, drawing blood. She winced at the pain and looked up at Steve's expression as it turned from a controlled anger to a furious rage. He stepped closer to them, speaking through gritted teeth, "If you hurt her, I'll cut your fucking heart out!"

The man smiled devilishly at Steve and glided the knife over Lexi's throat, pretending to slice it open. "Don't miss and hit her." He moved positions and grabbed the back of Lexi's hair pulling her head back. She groaned from the force and blood from the wound dripped down her throat in a small stream.

Steve's adrenaline was beyond capacity. He searched out any scenario to end this conflict. He couldn't get a clean shot at him and was afraid he might hit Lexi. If it was anyone else he might have made a move already but he just couldn't make a clear plan in his head that wouldn't keep her 100% safe. His body stiffened when he felt the barrel of the gun against his neck.

"Drop it," the voice behind him said.

Steve let the handle of the gun go. It dangled on his trigger finger. The barrel faced the ground but he didn't drop it on purpose. As soon as the hand came around to grab it, he made his move.

Lexi couldn't see, but heard the commotion at the door as the man holding her head back jerked her harder, throwing her on the floor. She reached out a hand grabbing him by the shin as he tried to help his partner. He fell to the floor and as she reached out to grab his hand with the knife he came around too quickly, stabbing her in the left shoulder.

Steve had begun to get the upper hand when he heard Lexi cry out. It wasn't a scream from fear, it was pain. He saw the man raising the knife again toward her and he dove at him. His right hand grabbed onto his wrist, holding the knife, while his other went for the man's throat, squeezing the life out of him.

"Steve!" Lexi screamed out. He looked over toward her as she sat up, her left arm limp, she lunged toward him with her good arm extended, trying to protect him. The blow to the side of his head sent him flying off the man. He felt dazed and rolled over onto his stomach, pushing himself off the floor. Lexi reached for the knife, taking it easily from the exasperated man. She swung around at his partner, missing him. He came back at her, hitting her hard in the face with his fist.

"Take her outside to the boat!" the second one yelled. He then turned to Steve as he struggled to stand. Blood poured from the open wound on his forehead. The man mercilessly hit him in the gut with the log, sending him to the floor again.

Steve reached out for Lexi as the other one drug her limp body toward the door. "Lexi!" he gritted through the pain and tried to stand up again, "I'm going to kill the both of you!"

The man smiled and watched him struggle to stand up. Blood dripped off Steve's chin forming a puddle on the floor. The man spit blood from his mouth onto the floor next to him, from their earlier struggle. "You're going to kill me?" he mocked Steve, leaning in toward him. "C'mon you bad ass Seal…kill me," he laughed.

Steve pushed off the floor before the man had a chance to react. The blood in his eye left him partially blinded but he knew exactly where his target was located. He could have attacked blind folded. He went low, tackling him around the waist and driving him backwards toward the table. They both crashed into the chairs, breaking one of them.

Lexi slowly came too and was instantly aware of her dilemma. She tried to push off the man dragging her across the beach but when she lifted her left arm she cried out in pain from the knife wound. "Take her!" he yelled to another man. She watched him jump out of a boat that was bobbing in the surf and run toward them. "Give me your gun!" he demanded, "I'm going to kill that son of a bitch!"

"No!" Lexi screamed trying to fight them off as she watched him run back toward the house. She felt a prick in her arm and turned to see him ejecting something into her. Her vision blurred and the last thing she remembered was hearing the gunshot and screaming his name.

Steve dove for his gun that was just feet from where they landed. He rolled over on his back and fired two shots into the chest of the man. He stumbled backwards toward the door staring at Steve wondering how in the hell he was able to get the better of him. He fell against the doorframe before falling to the ground, dead.

His partner heard the shot and stopped in the sand. He raised his gun when he saw someone coming out of the house. When he realized what was happening he remembered the only advice they had given him, McGarrett has deadly accurate aim. He turned and headed back toward the boat, forgoing a show down with him.

Steve held the gun out in front of him and braced himself against the doorframe. He stepped over the dead man and made it to the picnic table before having to catch his balance again. His head was pounding and the relentless blood coming from his wound had a straight path right into his eye. He wiped his hand across his face and looked out to where the boat was. He saw a man running toward the water and raised his gun, firing a shot at him. He pushed himself off the table and started running toward him. He got about fifty feet when his body felt like it hit a brick wall. He forced himself to take another step, and another. He had to get to Lexi. If they got her off the island, they would kill her and he loved her too much to let that happen. By the time he made it to the beach the boat was gone. He dropped to his knees in the surf, barely conscious, "Lexi!" he cried out before collapsing in the water.

Keha watched as Steve fell face first into the surf. His body motionless. He dropped his rifle in the sand and ran as fast as he could to him. He grabbed him by the back of his shirt, lifting his face out of the water. He rolled him over and got him into a sitting position, putting his arms around him and lifting him off the ground and at the same time forcing whatever water was in his lungs out. Steve's body unconsciously convulsed the seawater out. Keha lifted him over his shoulder and made his way back toward the house and to his truck. He looked back over his shoulder one last time in hopes of seeing the woman, but he knew they had taken her. If only he could have got word a few minutes sooner of the approaching boat, he might have been able to help.


	13. Chapter 13

Danny sat in a chair next to the bed that Steve was asleep on, looking at his partner and best friend. Steve's head was stitched up but he still had traces of blood on his arms and neck. Keha's wife came in with a fresh towel and examined the stitches. Her long black hair was secured in an unkempt bun and she wore a flowered blue and white kimono. She was a female version of Keha. She took the wet rag and began to wipe the blood off Steve's neck. She looked over at Danny, "He should wake soon. The medicine won't last much longer."

Danny nodded, "Thank you. Thanks for all you did for him. You probably saved his life."

She shrugged as if it was effortless. "I hope they find his wahine. I think he will be broken if not."

Danny shook his head, "I'm sorry. I don't understand."

"His woman." she responded. "When Keha brought him here, he woke for a few seconds, he cried for her. We had to hold him down."

Danny adjusted his position in the chair. "She's not his woman. She's a witness he was protecting."

Keha's wife stood up, "Not the way he cried for her. His pu'uwai is broken." she turned to leave and Danny questioned her Hawaiian word. "Pu'uwai?"

She spoke over her shoulder as she left. "Heart."

He looked down at Steve, wondering if it was true.

* * *

Steve slowly opened his eyes and looked over at Danny, his chin resting on his chest, arms crossed. He wondered how he hadn't fallen out of the chair. He closed his eyes again when the thought of Lexi came to him. The rush of fear that shot through him felt like he was in hell. How could he have let this happen? She trusted him and worse yet, he had led her to believe that he could protect her and keep her safe. Now he had no idea where she was or if she was even alive. The only thing he could hope for was to find her before they would kill her. Nothing could have prepared him for the type of pain he was experiencing. His gut was in knots and his head throbbed. It was excruciating. He looked over at Danny again and wondered if this is what he felt when he lost Rachel. They only way to cure it was to find her.

He sat up on the side of the bed and gently rubbed his finger over the exposed stitches. He reached his foot out and nudged Danny in the shin. "Hey, princess, wake up."

Danny lifted his head, opened his eyes wide and yawned, "It's about time you woke up." he stretched his arms over his head, "I was about to roll you on the floor and take your spot."

Steve ignored the comment; he only had one thing on his mind. "How did they find us?"

Danny leaned forward in the chair, elbows on his knees and ran his hands through his hair, "Chin found the helicopter pilot, he's dead."

"Ah Jesus," Steve groaned, he stood up and quickly reached out balancing himself with a hand on Danny's shoulder.

"Whoa, whoa," Danny barked, grabbing Steve's arm, "just relax for a while. Sit down!"

"I'm fine." he replied.

"You're fine?" he questioned, "You're about to do a swan dive into the floor." He stood up and forced him back down on the bed. "I'm hiding your tights for a couple more hours Superman, so just relax."

"We don't have time!" Steve yelled, shoving Danny's hand off his shoulder. "They're going to kill her!" He looked up at his partner with panic in his eyes, "They're going to kill her Danny if I don't find her." He could hear the panic and desperation in his own voice and the expression on Danny's face told him that he heard it too. He felt sick and leaned over resting his head in his hands, "I have to find her."

Danny shook his head, "What did you do?" he scolded, looking down on him, "Huh? What did you do? Did you fall for this girl?"

Steve felt the bile in his stomach rising to his throat, "No…Yes…I don't know." he took a deep breath forcing it back down, "I think so." He knew without a doubt he loved her, but wasn't quite ready to divulge that info to Danny yet.

Danny groaned loudly and put his hand on Steve's bent head. "Women! Goddamn women!" he patted his head reassuringly, "Don't worry, buddy," he sighed, "We'll find her."

* * *

Lexi came too and tried to adjust her eyes to the pitch-blackness that was all around her. "Steve?" she called out, frightened of where she was. She reached out with her left arm and winced from the pain, remembering the stab wound. Suddenly everything came flooding back, the knife to her neck, the fight in the house, being pulled through the sand to the boat.

She felt a cold chill run over her. "No, no!" she moaned.

The last thing she remembered was the man taking the gun, and then hearing the shots being fired. She burst into tears, "Steve! Steve!" she screamed over and over, trying to feel her way out of the confined space. She had to get to him. She kept hearing the gunshots over and over, picturing him dead and then trying to deny what she heard. She had never felt so completely alone as she did at that second.

The small space she was trapped in was beginning to close in on her. Where was it, underground? Her claustrophobic fear set in and she began to panic. Sweat trickled down her face. She kicked her feet but couldn't even stretch her legs out. She felt blindly around with her right hand but couldn't even find a door or latch. It was like a coffin. She closed her eyes and could hear Steve's voice telling her not to panic. The horrible agony she felt over loosing him was just as painful as when she lost her father. She knew in that second, without a doubt that she had fallen in love with him. She relived their moments on the beach and their last night together, it only made her cry harder for him. He had given his life for her. She didn't know how long she'd been in that room, but after what seemed like hours, she finally had nothing left, she slumped against the wall of her confined prison and had no more fight left in her. Her last thought was of Steve walking backward into the ocean after their first time together, holding her hand. She finally passed out from exhaustion, hoping she too would die soon.


	14. Chapter 14

Steve walked through the doors to the Five O headquarters, but somehow everything seemed different now. Maybe it was just that he was different now. She had changed him. She opened the door to a place in his life that he never knew existed. How could feelings that he'd never known three days earlier change the course of his life without so much as a hint of regret. He thought he had strong feelings for others, but he had never felt the urgency to make them permanent, not like this. He had to find her, he couldn't even imagine what the pain would be like if he lost her forever. Just the thought of her being someplace unsafe, scared and with the stab wound in her shoulder, it was almost more than he could stand.

Danny put a hand on his shoulder, "Do you want to talk to Powers?"

Steve turned to him, with venom in his voice, "He's useless. Leave him in the tank. I want to see Wo Fat's guy."

Steve closed the door to the interrogation room behind him, never taking his eyes off the man sitting in the chair. It took everything he had not to walk up and punch the arrogant smirk off his face. Danny stood in the corner of the room, leaning against the wall.

Steve leaned over, peering into the man's eyes, invading any personal space he had, "Where is she?"

The man huffed, turned away and then faced him again, "Did you loose someone?" he answered, practically laughing in his face.

"Wrong answer," Danny said, shaking his head.

Before Danny could finish the statement, Steve grabbed the man by the shirt collar with both hands and dragged him backwards, tipping the chair over. He slammed him against the wall, pulled him forward and slammed him again, harder. He released the hold on his shirt and gripped him by the throat, lifting him off the ground, forcing him to stand on his toes. "Let me rephrase my last question. Tell me where Wo Fat has taken her or you will be begging me to put you out of your misery."

The man looked from Steve to Danny, who just shrugged, "Don't look at me. I can't help you when he gets like this," he pretended to look at his phone, "This could have all been avoided if you just would have answered the question."

"Ok," he said hoarsely, begging Steve with his eyes, "Let me go."

"Let you go?" He tightened the grip on his neck and slammed him into the floor, leaning over him. "I might reconsider NOT breaking your arm if you tell me what I want to hear!" Steve ignored the gasps for air and spoke through gritted teeth, "Don't even think about lying to me, because I'll come back in here and snap your neck without even thinking twice about it."

He nodded his understanding, "There's a house on the North Shore."

Steve looked up at Danny as he walked over to them, he leaned over talking to the man, "On Kalakua?"

He nodded.

Danny tapped Steve on the shoulder and waved him over to a place they could talk privately. Steve let his hold on the man go, "Don't move from this spot," he threatened. He followed Danny.

"We were there." Danny explained, "That kid we caught at the Tradewinds knew of it. It was vacant. Completely empty." He looked at Steve as if they were thinking the same thing.

"Maybe that's why. Perfect place to stash someone."

Danny slapped him in the stomach, "Glad to see that knot on your head has just made you really, really angry and not stupid."

"What?" Steve said angrily, "You think I was too rough on him?" he looked over at the guy as he tried to roll over. Steve pointed at him, "I said not to move!" he yelled.

The man laid still, "No sir," he wasn't sure which he was more afraid of now, Wo Fat or this guy. He prayed the girl was there at the house.

Danny held his hands up, "Never mind."

* * *

Lexi tried to move but was so confined in the small space it was impossible to even shift her body. Even so, she found the less she moved the less pain she had in her shoulder, but the catch 22 was that lying still in the same position, caused pain all over her body. She closed her eyes, even though the space was pitch black, but somehow closing them let her form a picture in her mind of where she could escape to this time. She couldn't bring up the image of Steve anymore, it was just too painful. She let her body relax and imagined leaning back against her father like she used to when she was little. She could feel his strong arms wrap around her, like a shield that could protect her from anything evil. She heard footsteps approaching and her eyes flew open. Her heart raced wondering if this would be the moment that he would kill her. "Daddy!" she whispered as the tears streamed down her face. She just wanted it to end. First her father and then Steve, she just wanted it to be over.

The door opened and she turned her head away as a bright light flashed in her face. Someone grabbed her and quickly tied a cloth around her eyes. They pulled her out of the space and she landed hard on the floor, crying out in pain. Wo Fat took a knife from his pocket and wrapped his hand around a section of her hair and cut it from her head. He taped the ends together and smiled only wishing he could see McGarrett's face when he finds it.

"Do you think he'll come here?" a voice spoke that Lexi recognized as the man that held her at knifepoint in the house.

Wo Fat stood over her, looking down at what was going to be the bait in his final quest to end the battle with McGarrett. "He'll come." he said devilishly, "When McGarrett shows up here and sees what I've left him, he'll follow any piece of crumb I leave just to find me."

Lexi felt a jolt of adrenaline soar through her when she heard them mention Steve. She knew the other voice had to be Wo Fat's. "_He's alive_?" she thought to herself. Did she hear it right? He wasn't dead! The shot she heard wasn't the one that killed him. He was alive, and even Wo Fat seemed sure he would find them. She knew he would be relentless in his pursuit. She couldn't stop the smile that spread across her swollen face or the fresh tears that soaked the cloth over her eyes. The overwhelming fight to stay alive overcame her with such a force that she began to kick and scream so violently that it took the two men by surprise. Wo Fat ordered him to cover her mouth but when he leaned over, Lexi twisted her body away and kicked blindly in the air until she connected with something. She didn't know but she had hit the man directly in the throat, sending him flying backwards and choking.

Wo Fat grabbed her wounded shoulder and stuck the needle in her arm.

She screamed out in pain.

"No use fighting, you're death has already been planned." he leaned in closer to her, "McGarrett will have a front row seat."

Lexi felt herself falling into unconsciousness. The knowledge of Steve being alive, and knowing in her heart that he would find her, gave her a renewed strength that was beyond any mental abuse that Wo Fat could dish out. She turned her head to where the voice was, not knowing she was only inches from Wo Fat's face. Her next words she sang as if it was a lullaby, taunting him, "_Steve…is going to...kill you_."

Wo Fat was taken back by the sinister way in which she spoke. The demonic tone sent a chill through him. He stepped back away from her as she slumped into unconsciousness. He starred at her, recognizing a bold arrogance in her that reminded him of McGarrett. He took out his gun and pointed it at her, contemplating killing her now, but the arrogance of wanting to see McGarrett suffer overcame his own instincts and he lowered the weapon. "Get her in the car!" he said to his man.


	15. Chapter 15

Steve parked the Camaro two houses down from the house on Kalakua Avenue. Chin and Kono pulled in behind them. They all approached the house single file, guns drawn, with Steve in the lead followed by Danny. Steve turned and motioned for Chin and Kono to go around back.

The two-story house was settled back from the road and had a dirt driveway that looked like it hadn't been regularly used for several months. Weeds grew rampant around the steps leading up to the front door. Steve approached first, cautiously running up to a front window and standing erect beside it while Danny positioned himself on the porch next to the door. He leaned forward and peered inside the vacant house, scanning the room and nodded to Chin who motioned to him from a sliding glass door in the back of the house that all was clear from their end. He spoke into the radio on his shoulder, requesting them to come around front to make the entry. He made his way up on the porch on the opposite side of the door of where Danny stood. Kono and Chin stood at the bottom of the steps ready to follow them in.

"Danny and I'll take the upper floors, you two take the garage and any rooms down stairs." Steve directed.

They all nodded their approval.

Danny reached down and tried the door handle. He looked at Steve and shook his head.

Steve positioned himself in front of the door and leaned back raising his foot. In one swift motion he kicked the door open and followed Danny inside. They both took the stairs to the right, with Danny in the lead, cautiously making their way up. It took everything Steve had not to call out to her, but the idea of her being there was becoming more and more unlikely. "_They wouldn't have left her alone here_," he thought, and it was becoming apparent that no one was there. Once they reached the top of the stairs Danny took the room to the right and Steve moved down the hall to the other door. He stopped in his tracks when his theory of them not leaving her alone took on a new disturbing meaning, which left him paralyzed with fear. What if they had no reason for someone to watch her, and that her body was somewhere in the house. Before he could take in the magnitude of that idea, Danny called out to him from the other room.

"Steve!" Danny shouted, lowering his gun and staring into the closet. He turned his head toward the door when Steve entered.

The look on Danny's face sent a chill through him. He followed his eyes, focusing back on the closet. As he stepped forward toward the open door, Danny stepped back. Steve's heart pounded, knowing he had to see what had Danny so startled, but at the same time he wasn't sure he was prepared for what was in there. The only words that repeated over and over in his head were, "_Please let her be alright_." He looked at Danny again for some kind of reassurance but saw nothing except pity for what Steve was about to encounter. He glanced inside the closet just as Kono and Chin entered the room.

The closet was empty except for a door that led to what looked like a hiding place. Steve stepped inside the closet and noticed something on the wall of the small room. He reached out to take it and then realized what it was. A chunk of Lexi's long dark hair was attached to a photo on the wall. He reached out and pulled them off, staring at the picture. Her face was bruised and her expression was beyond frightened. The thick band of her hair attached to the picture, looked as if it had been ripped from her head. He noticed blood on the wall, knowing it was hers. The shoulder wound had to be getting close to infection and incredibly painful. The confined space was so small and he knew she was claustrophobic; being locked in there must have been hell for her.

He closed his eyes and crumbled the picture in his fist, trying to block out the disturbing images, and the ones of where she was at that moment, or what Wo Fat was doing to her. Every core of his body became enraged. He took all his anger and frustration and punched through the wood panel wall into the small room where she had been kept. He repeated it again and again, growling like a wild animal, cursing Wo Fat's name. When there was nothing left to hit he turned around and Danny was standing in the closet doorway.

He tried to console him, "This means she's still alive! He's just trying to mess with your head. We'll find her!"

Steve braced one hand against the doorframe and hung his head, staring down at the items, still in his battered fist. He looked up at Danny, "I love her, Danny," his tone was a cross between grief and anger, "I'm going to kill him for what he's done to her."

Danny saw in his eyes that he meant every word he said from both statements. He looked over at Chin and Kono. They too both seemed shocked from Steve's confession, but at the same time Danny knew they would rally around him and do whatever was necessary to complete the task, regardless of the reason.

Kono stepped forward and held out a piece of paper, "We found this nailed to the front door. It's from Wo Fat."

Danny took the note from his hand and read it, "_Tonight at midnight. Pali Hwy, mile marker 5, wait for instructions, come alone McGarrett and don't be late, not sure how much longer she can hang on_."

All three of them looked at Steve as he let the severity of the note sink in. They watched as the worry in his eyes disappeared and was replaced with complete self-control. They could all just imagine his mind going in to "McGarrett mode" while he contemplated his next move. He looked down at his watch. "That's five hours." He walked past Danny and began pacing and speaking as if he was the only one in the room, "How did he know about the island? How did he know about the helicopter pilot?" he walked over to the window and blindly stared out, "How did he know we would come here?" he looked over at Danny, "It's as if he's tracking us, but how?"

Chin shook his head, "If he was tracking us, he would have known we were at Sand Island. He wouldn't have sent his man."

Danny ran his hands through his hair, "Ahhhh!" he yelled out in frustration, "The Camaro!" he looked at Steve, "We didn't take the Camaro to Sand Island. We drove Chin's car." They both looked at each other realizing the same thing.

Steve ran past him, "They have a GPS lock on the Camaro. You dropped us off at the helicopter pad and you were here yesterday."

"Son of a bitch!" Danny groaned, following him out.

Steve laid on his back and scooted underneath the back end of the Camaro. He used his cell phone as a light to look for the tracker. It only took about a minute before he found it by the rear tire mount. He pulled it off and made his way out. He sat in the dirt inspecting it.

"He must have had a back up plan if we made it out of the restaurant." he held his hand out to Chin, who pulled him up. "Plan B." he said, holding up the tracker.

Chin took it from him, "Well now we have the advantage," he smiled at Steve, "I bet I can reverse this and find out where its tracking too."


	16. Chapter 16

"Any luck?" Steve asked Chin, standing at the door to his office.

He reluctantly shook his head. "Nothing." he held up the tiny device, "This shit is seriously high tech. I've never seen a tracker like this before. They all include an internal antenna that has to be transferred back to the monitoring station, but this one doesn't have that. It's as if Wo Fat owns his own personal satellite in space."

Steve's face was disappointed but he nodded his understanding, "Ok, thanks for trying."

Danny came up behind him and put a hand on his back, "Looks like we wait until midnight. What's the plan?"

Steve turned and walked over to the computer table, bracing his hands on the edge. Kono, Danny and Chin followed after him, gathering around the machine which had become their meeting place to brainstorm cases, waiting for his answer. Just like back at the house when the knife was at Lexi's throat, he couldn't come up with a plan that could guarantee her safety. The scene from the closet kept creeping into his thoughts and making him second-guess himself. He looked around at each one of them, "If we go in hot and try to set a trap, he might be expecting it. Who knows how he would retaliate." he took a deep breath, "If we go with his plan and I go alone, then for sure she's dead. He'll have it rigged where there will be no way for me to get at her." He looked over at Danny, never before in their partnership or friendship had he needed his advice so badly as right then, "What would you do?"

Danny knew the impact of the question. Steve never asked for advice unless he was absolutely torn. He turned it over in his head several times and knew there was only one solution. "I'd send you in as he requested. We'll put a wire on you with a tracker. That way the three of us can hang back until you make contact with him. We can come in from behind as backup. Lay low, and once the situation escalates to whatever this dirt bag has planned." he looked around the table at Chin and Kono, "Then we'll take him down, once and for all."

They all three looked at Steve for his input. He nodded with a slight grin, "That's good, Danno. That's good. That's what we'll do." He made eye contact with each one of them, "I trust each one of you with my life and you know you can trust me." he put his hands on his hips and let his head fall to his chest, taking in a deep breath, before looking back up. He was concerned about his outburst at the house after finding Lexi's hair and photo. "I know this case took a turn in…" he sighed heavily, "well maybe not in the direction that you would have ever thought. What happened on that island between Lexi and I, and at the house today…" he struggled, "I feel like I owe you an explanation."

Kono smiled at his uneasiness, "You don't owe us anything. The Mokupuni Akua's smiled down on you," she laughed, "it's about time!"

"Welcome to my honua brother." Chin chimed in.

Danny waved his hands in the air, "Whoa, I make a new rule. No more Hawaiian mumbo jumbo in the office, and on a second note, if he wants to divulge information on what went on at that island, then please lets grab a few beers and indulge." he smiled teasingly at Steve, "Please!"

Steve couldn't help but be amused by their banter, and more than anything, relieved. He appreciated them more than ever for their acceptance of the situation, knowing that they too would do whatever it took to get her back. "You understand then, how important this is to me." The mood changed to serious, "We're only going to get one chance. Wo Fat won't allow a second." he recalled giving lectures when he was a Seal Commander to his men before a mission, but as he looked around at the group before him, he also never recalled feeling this confident before a mission, "I'm not going to ask you to do anything different than what your normal instincts would tell you, because all of you know your job, and do it very well. I'm glad it's you backing me up tonight."

The sense of pride in the room was overwhelming. They saw him as being a soldier first and a police officer second and with his speech; he solidified each one of them as being his equal.


	17. Chapter 17

Lexi lay still on the bed. Her long hair was matted to her face and body from blood and sweat. The cover over her eyes was too tight. Her throat was so dry she wasn't sure she would even be able to speak. The pain in her shoulder was like being stabbed over and over with every breath she took. But she laid still and waited, waited for Steve to come for her. She had no idea how long it had been since they had taken her off the island. All she knew was that Wo Fat was leading him to her and she just had to hang on until then. She felt herself drifting back to sleep when someone entered the room. The edge of the mattress indented when they sat down next to her. A hand went under her neck lifting her up slowly. "Steve?" she muttered.

"Drink." a voice said as she felt the bottle to her lips. She opened her mouth when the cool water began to pour out, letting it run down her parched throat. She tried to swallow but the reoccurring pain in her shoulder made her gasp and choke. She turned her head to the side and coughed out the remaining liquid.

"Again," the voice demanded as the grip on her neck tightened.

Lexi shook her head, realizing it was Wo Fat, "No!" she wanted nothing from him.

"Drink!" he demanded again.

Lexi let the liquid enter her mouth and then spit it back up into the direction of his voice.

He let go of her abruptly and stood up, pouring the remaining water over her face, "Defiant one." he threw the empty bottle on the floor and leaned over her body with his hands on either side of her. He purposely bounced the mattress to bring her discomfort.

Lexi gritted her teeth through the pain. She knew whatever he had in store for her was going to be terrifying, but she absolutely refused to falter and show him any satisfaction. "This is going to end very badly for you," she said hoarsely.

He stood up and looked down on her, feeling a slight admiration for her courage, "As it will for you." He turned and walked out of the room.

As soon as she heard the door close she broke down and began to cry, "Steve, where are you?" she whispered, "Hurry," she cried over and over.

* * *

Steve stood staring out at the dark ocean, watching mindlessly as the waves rolled over the shore of his backyard. He felt a sting in his chest and put his hand up, rubbing away the discomfort. Lexi consumed his thoughts and his worry intensified when he thought of her shoulder. If an infection had set in it could kill her in a matter of hours. He looked down at his watch, only two more hours. "Hold on baby, just a little while longer." he whispered to himself, willing her to hear him.

Danny came up behind him and held out the cup of coffee. "Here, it's double strength."

Steve took it from him, "When was the last time you slept, Danny? You should take a break."

Danny walked past him and sat in one of the Adirondack chairs in the sand, "I think you're the one that should be taking a siesta. You're like a walking zombie."

Steve followed behind and sat in the chair next to him, glaring at him over the last comment, "I'm fine!"

"How's the head? Oh, and how's the fist, break anything?"

Steve continued the glare, "Is there something you want to get off your chest?"

"As a matter of fact," he said, sitting up, "Look, I feel like I know you pretty well…" he set his coffee down in the sand.

"Well spit it out!" Steve said impatiently.

"Will you calm down?" Danny retaliated, "This is what I mean, you're all emotional right now."

Steve looked at him quizzically, "I'm not emotional! What the hell is that supposed to mean? I'm emotional!" he abruptly set the coffee down, spilling half of it, "Are telling me I might go in there tonight and fuck something up and get Lexi killed, because you think I'm emotional?" he stood up, "Don't tell me how to do my job, Danny! You may have been a cop longer than me, but I've been in more battles than you," he raised his voice even louder, "This isn't just some random kidnapping case or hostage situation that I'm dealing with tonight. This is my life! This is personal! I have to get her out of this alive!"

"Well I'm glad you're not all emotional!" Danny yelled back at him, "This is what's worrying me. When the time comes to react, what are you going to do?"

Steve shook his head, "You're not making any sense!"

Danny stood up, facing off with him, "You're right, this isn't some random case," he pointed at his chest, emphasizing the next four words, "this, is, your, life, and you need to plan out your reactions now, before you go in there tonight." He contemplated not saying the next sentence but it had to be dealt with, "You have to take into consideration that you may not be able to help her, if that happens, are you willing to walk into the trap he sets up for you to save someone that can't be saved?"

Steve wanted to punch him, but he knew he was right. It was the very idea he had been avoiding since reading the note from Wo Fat. He just couldn't bring himself to play out that scenario. He had to keep her alive in his thoughts or he was afraid he'd never make it through this. She was coming home with him tonight, no matter what he had to do to accomplish it, she was coming home with him. "I can't think that way, Danny. I just can't."

Danny sat down on the edge of the chair, resting his elbows on his knees, "Let me ask you something," he looked up at him, "and I want the truth."

Steve nodded hesitantly, wondering what else he was going to throw at him, "Ok."

"Are you going in there tonight because you feel like you let her down, or because you feel like you let yourself down, so you have to make things right, no matter what?"

He understood now why he was concerned. If it had been the other way around and it was Danny in this position he would have demanded the same answers. He couldn't help but be amused that somehow they were beginning to think alike. "Listen to me, Danny. I don't know how, but when I was on that island with Lexi," his voice calmed and his eyes softened over, "something happen to me. It happened to Lexi too." he sat down next to him, "I can't go back to my old life, Danny. No matter what happens tonight, I can never go back to what I was before I met her. I don't want to."

"What do you mean?" Danny asked, thrown off and completely bewildered by his confession.

He looked him dead in the eye, a hint of panic sweeping over him, "I have to get Lexi back safe. This isn't for my ego. This literally is about my life." he looked out toward the water, "That's why I can't think of her as being…" he couldn't even bring himself to say it, feeling a jolt of pain, "I need her. I've never needed anyone in my entire life, "he looked at him, wanting him to understand more than anyone else, "when I think of my future Danny, Lexi's with me. I'll take any risk necessary to get her back too me."

Danny's mouth hung open, staring at him in disbelief, "Jesus Steve, you really do love this girl." He began to feel the pressure of how important the next few hours where going to be. He'd never seen him like this before. He'd always heckled him about showing just the slightest bit of human quality, but this was no laughing matter. He was desperate in the way that he spoke, so much so that Danny wasn't sure that if the outcome wasn't positive that he would ever fully recover.


	18. Chapter 18

The path leading down to the Old Pali highway was normally an easy walk, but Lexi was dehydrated, tired and more than anything else, in pain. Wo Fat gripped her around the neck with one hand and held her good arm behind her back with the other. Her mouth had a piece of tape over it, preventing her from screaming out, not that anyone would hear her. The three quarter moon gave off some light, but he seemed to know exactly where they were going. She tried to keep her balance and not trip, fearing he would break her arm if she fell forward. The wind blew into the side of the cliff on their right that rose hundreds of feet up, out of sight into the darkness. On their left was a cliff that went in the opposite direction. She tried to turn her head, scanning the area, hoping Steve would pop out from nowhere at any second and end this nightmare, but Wo Fat tightened his grip and pushed her harder.

He stopped suddenly and pushed her to the ground on her knees. Fresh tears filled her eyes and again she looked around for Steve. Wo Fat leaned down in front of her and took her wrist he had been holding and tied a rope around it, jerking it several times too make sure it was secure. Her left arm was useless, she could barely lift her hand anymore because of the pain. Wo Fat looked into her eyes and smiled. Lexi shivered, remembering the nightmare she had of him chasing her, it was the same expression as her dream. He reached up and tore the tape off her mouth.

"Steve!" she screamed out, barely audible from the wind and her own exhaustion.

Wo Fat laughed, "That's right, scream for him. That's what I want you to do." He pulled her up off the ground.

The man that had taken her off the island appeared next to him, "It's ready. I checked the road coming in, there's no one else here." he looked at Lexi, "I think he'll come alone. He showed fear when I cut her neck. He'll follow the rules."

"Don't underestimate McGarrett." Wo Fat proclaimed, "Get up to the road and stay out sight."

He pulled Lexi by the rope further down the road, stopping at a break in the old wall that protected the road from the drop off cliff.

Lexi pulled back as he dragged her closer to the edge, realizing what he had in store for her, "No!" she screamed. She sat down on the road and tried to use her legs to brace herself from nearing the cliff, but she was no competition for him. He pulled her across the concrete until she was on her stomach, only a few feet from the edge. She lay there crying and exhausted. The end of the rope had a loop tie and he secured it to a steel pole sticking out of the ground about 20 feet from the edge. He looked at the incoming text message on his cell phone and smiled, "Show time."

Lexi tried to roll over but he was on her again, " He's here." He nudged her with his foot, "Call for him."

She turned her head away. She wasn't about to lead Steve into a trap. "No."

Wo Fat kicked her harder, "Call for him!" he demanded.

"Fuck you!" she growled.

He bent over and lifted her off the ground by her damaged arm.

* * *

Danny leaned against the door of Steve's truck, "Be smart! Be patient!" he pushed off as he started the engine, "Don't let yourself get trapped into something we can't get you out of."

Steve nodded, "I know, Danny. I know. I'll be careful."

"We'll be right behind you, bro." Chin added.

"Show him whose boss, Boss," Kono smiled.

Steve put the truck in gear, "Tomorrow night, beers are on me." He gave a head toss to them and pulled out of the church parking lot that was only a couple miles down the road from mile marker 5 on the Pali Hwy.

They watched him pull out onto the highway.

Chin turned on the tracker, "Let's do this."

Kono lifted her rifle up, looking through the scope, "I'm ready."

Danny put his hand up, "Listen, I'm not quite sure how to put this, so I'm just going to say it straight." he eyed both of them, "Steve thinks with his head 99% of the time, no matter how hard he wants to believe otherwise right now, tonight he's not. I want you to be aware of this," Danny shook his head, "I could easily see him risking his life to help her, when she might be in a position were she can't be helped. Just be aware of that and prevent it if possible."

Chin and Kono looked at each other, hoping that situation wouldn't arise, but they both agreed.

Danny walked toward Chin and Kono's cars, speaking into a radio, "Can you hear me Steve?"

"Loud and clear, partner." he replied, "I'm pulling up to mile marker 5 right now."

The lights from his truck flashed over the green marker that had something leaning against the base, "There's an envelope here. I'm going to get it."

Danny turned the receiver on speaker so they could all hear.

Steve got out of his truck and scanned the dark road, before approaching the marker, "It must be directions, there's no one around." He picked up the manila folder and walked back to the headlight of his truck, tearing it open. He pulled out a piece of paper with a map on it. He looked around again before getting back in his truck. He sped off down the road toward Pali Lookout. "He wants me to go to Pali Lookout and take the trail down to the Old Pali Road. He's only giving me ten minutes. Ask Chin and Kono if they know of the back trail into Pali."

"I hear you, and yes I do." Chin replied.

"Me too." Kono jumped in. "Just before the first tunnel. We can hike up through the woods and come in from the other side."

"That's right," Steve injected, "Chin you take that position. By the look of the map he's down around the corner of the main lookout area. Kono, you stay with Danny. You could probably get a clear view of us from the main area just over the wall, and maybe a shot at him."

"Ok," she replied.

"Danny," Steve continued, "You can follow in behind me." He pulled his truck off onto the road leading up to the lookout, "that way we have him covered in all three directions."

"You got it."

Chin took off out of the parking lot, followed by Danny and Kono in her car.


	19. Chapter 19

Steve entered the park and slowed down, making his way through the empty parking lot. He stopped at the end of the road, just before the path that led to the main lookout and down to the old highway. She was close, he could feel it. The anticipation of wanting to get to her was mounting. He parked his truck facing the path trying to see something, or someone. It was empty with no one in sight. "I'm here," he spoke to Danny quietly, "I don't see anyone, but I'm sure they're watching." He turned off the engine. "I'm going to walk down to the main lookout. Where are you?"

"We just pulled off the highway, on our way up the road to the park. Chin should almost be to the tunnel by now."

"OK, I'm taking out the earpiece now, so I won't be able to hear you anymore."

"Hey," Danny said quickly, "Give a us a couple minutes to get in place before you start down the path."

"Hurry," Steve pulled the earpiece out and set it on the floor of the truck. He got out and was instantly hit with a blast of wind. He had forgotten how windy it could get up there. He hoped that Kono would take that into consideration when taking aim. He recoiled the last thought, knowing she could do the job. She had turned out to be a good marksman. There were no park lights, only the moonlight, but he had been up there hundreds of times and knew the path. The long cement walkway curved around to the cliff that was surrounded by a wall, protecting tourists. Just on the other side of that wall is where Kono would be positioned. There was about 15 feet of grassy plateau before the drop off. Just before he made it to the wall he heard it. The wind was howling but he knew what he heard, it was Lexi screaming out. He began running toward the other path that led down to the old highway. "I'm going in!" he said to Danny.

"Son of a bitch!" Danny muttered angrily, "I told him to wait!" The road turned dark as he turned the car off and they got out, making their way up the road toward the empty parking lot.

"I heard a scream," Kono said, running along beside him, pressing her earpiece in to block out the wind.

"Me too," Danny agreed, picking up the pace. "Stay in the trees and out of sight. I'm heading up in the woods."

Kono waved and took off running, disappearing into the trees that ran alongside the parking lot.

Lexi stumbled as he pulled her toward the edge of the drop off. She felt nauseated and faint after being yanked off the ground by her arm. Fresh blood and yellow pus dripped from the wound. Her body was on fire from the fever that had set in. She began to drift off when another gust of wind blew and cooled her body down. Her head swirled as Wo Fat held onto her around the waist. He shook her as Steve came running down the path, "Look who's here."

She lifted her head and just as she had been praying since being taken off the island, he appeared. "Steve?" she sobbed, leaning forward trying to get to him. Even though her situation was still dire, a feeling of relief swept over her, knowing he was there.

Steve came down the road and stopped when he saw them, raising his gun.

"Ah, Ah," Wo Fat yelled out, "Drop the gun or I'll drop her."

Steve walked slowly toward them, "If she dies, you die."

Wo Fat smiled devilishly, "Maybe so, I know you could live with my death, but can you live with hers." He jerked her body and Lexi gasped as her foot stumbled off the edge.

Steve reacted impulsively to her stumbling, "Stop!" he shouted, reaching out. He didn't even have to look at Wo Fat, he knew right then he had lost any advantage he might have had. His reaction showed panic and fear, the two things that Wo Fat was hoping to see. He handed them both over to him in a matter of seconds. "What do you want?" Steve demanded, still pointing the gun at him, turning his head in frustration, remembering Danny's lecture. He was exactly in the position he had warned him about.

"Throw your gun over the cliff." Wo Fat ordered.

"Don't, Steve!" Lexi cried, "Don't!"

Steve looked beyond them on the road, hoping to see Chin. He was trapped, his eyes focused on Lexi. She looked so helpless and frail, barely able to stand. If he took a shot at him, she might fall over the edge.

"Three, two," Wo Fat taunted, jerking her body again, "one…"

"Alright!" Steve shouted, "Alright…" he tossed the gun over the wall into the darkness, showing his hands in surrender.

Lexi tried to focus on him through the fresh tears that poured from her eyes when suddenly Wo Fat pushed her. She fell head first into the darkness until the rope went taught and pulled on her arm. She dangled in the air ten feet below the edge and a hundred feet from the ground. The initial fear of death was replaced with a terrifying feeling of helplessness. She screamed hysterically, frantically trying to reach her foot out to grasp the cliff, but there was nothing but empty air. Her damaged arm was useless to reach up. She tried to grab the rope with her hand that was tied but couldn't get enough lift to reach it and every time she tried, the rope would tighten around her wrist.

Steve felt the life drain out him when she disappeared over the edge. It was then that he saw the rope. He ran to the wall and watched helplessly as Lexi hung by one arm and screamed, kicking her legs. With every jolt of her body it would put extra pressure on her wrist. He was afraid she would dislocate her arm, flailing around.

"Lexi!" he screamed down to her, "Stop moving!"

The commanding sound of his voice triggered in her and she stopped kicking, letting her body go limp. She looked up at him, sobbing, "Help me!"

The view below of having her this close again and still not being safe was agony for him. He looked over for Wo Fat and saw him kneeling down over a metal spike. Steve followed the rope from the cliff, realizing that's what was holding Lexi. Wo Fat watched him with pleasure as he pieced together the scene; it was what he had been waiting for.

"How good are your reflexes Commander?" With one swift motion Wo Fat pulled up on the rope trying to disengage it from the spike. By some act of fate the tip of the rope caught on the lip of the spike giving Steve an extra three seconds before it was free.

"Don't do it!" Steve yelled and took three long strides before diving out for the rope as it slid off the edge. He landed flat on the concrete, scraping his arms on the hundreds of tiny rocks as he reached out. He got his right hand on a piece of it, but it all happened so fast it slipped through his fingers before he could get a grip, but his left hand was able to secure the loop on the end as it slipped past. The weight of Lexi jerked the rope, and pulled him toward the edge. He reached out with his right hand, attaching it to the wall. The end of the rope went over the edge with his arm. He held on tightly to the loop as she swayed back and forth. "Don't move, Lexi!" Every muscle in his body was focused on holding that rope. His other arm held onto the broken concrete wall, so he wouldn't go over with her.


	20. Chapter 20

Chin pulled over just before the first tunnel, remembering a trail that led up to the Old Pali highway. He checked the tracker on Steve and spoke to Danny and Kono through his radio, "He's right above me about 200 feet. The trail goes around the backside, up through the trees. I can be up there in ten minutes." He started running up the trail using the light on his gun.

"This thing could be over in two," Danny replied, walking through the woods toward the location that Steve was at, "Don't hesitate to…" he stopped behind a tree and whispered to Chin and Kono, "I've got someone in sight." He scanned the area around him and decided his best approach would be to follow the trees up the hill and come in behind him. As he made his way up, he took a split second and even surprised himself by thanking the Hawaiian Gods for the wind, it made his advance silent. Danny took one step at a time, carefully making his way down to the man. His eyes had adjusted to the darkness just enough to show him the way. He kept his gun pointed at him until it rested on the back of his head, "You move an inch and I'll blow your head off." Danny pushed him against the tree, "Hug it."

Wo Fat's man wrapped his arms around the tree while Danny searched him with one hand. He took his gun and stuck it behind his back, "A Beretta?" he whispered to him, "thanks. I think I'll use it on your boss." He took out a pair of cuffs and secured him to the tree. He went to walk away and took a step back and picked up a handful of moss from the ground and stuck in the guy's mouth. "We can't have you ruining the surprise now can we."

Kono crouched down as she came out of the woods. She jumped over the waist high wall and crawled along the outside of it that separated the lookout from the drop off. She positioned herself exactly where Steve had suggested, laying flat on the ground. She reached back and pulled her rifle that had been secured on her back around in front of her. The wind blew her hair and she took note of the direction it was coming from and the approximate speed. Once the gun was in place, she looked through the scope and scanned the trail that led down to the old road, trying to find their position. "I'm in place." she spoke to Danny and Chin. "I don't see them." Out of the corner of her eye she saw movement. "Hold on…" she adjusted her position slightly to the left and looked through the scope, adjusting the lens to bring it into focus. In the distance she could vaguely see something, she adjusted the scope again and all at once the grim scene came into view. "Holy shit!" she blurted out, "Steve needs help! Now!"

Steve felt the concrete cutting into the palm of his hand, but there was no way to alleviate the tension. He couldn't pull her up with one arm and if he let go of the wall, they would both go over. The rope had stopped swaying and Lexi hung motionless below him. He heard footsteps behind him, trying not to imagine what Wo Fat had in store for him next. He closed his eyes and took in a deep breath, gripping the rope tighter as Wo Fat kneeled down next to him.

"You care for this girl don't you, McGarrett?" he whispered too him, taunting him. "Is she worth dying for?"

Steve let the breath out he'd been holding and took in another one, sweat began to trickle down his face, but he wasn't even close to giving in yet.

Wo Fat put the butt of his gun against Steve's head, "Let her go."

Lexi held as still as possible to make it easy on him. She tried to focus on the cliff wall in front of her and not look down. She trusted him and concentrated on that, but under the circumstances she also knew that at any moment she could fall to her death. Even though the possibility was there, the fear that should have been engulfing her, wasn't. She had an overwhelming feeling of peace. Steve was holding her. She heard voices and looked up, seeing the gun pointed at his head. She watched with horror as Wo Fat cocked it. She knew he would have a better chance of getting out of this alive if he let go of the rope. If one of them was to survive, she wanted it to be him.

"Steve!" Lexi shouted up too him, seeing the anguish on his face, "let me go or he'll kill you."

He wiped the sweat on his brow against his shoulder, refusing to look at her.

"Please!" she begged through her tears, "let me go." She jerked her body, causing tension on the rope.

Steve made eye contact with her, "Stop moving!" he scolded her.

"Let me go." she pleaded, jerking the rope again.

"Shut up!" he yelled down to her. "I'm not letting go so just shut up and hold still!" He turned his head toward the place where Kono should be and willed her to shoot, causing some kind of distraction. "_Where are they_", he thought over and over.

"You will let go, or you both will die." Wo Fat said, standing and pointing the gun over the cliff at Lexi. He fired a shot, missing her.

Kono held perfectly still, "Goodnight," she aimed a little to the left, taking into consideration the wind speed at the moment, and fired. The bullet exploded into a tree, inches from Wo Fat's head. He dropped to the ground rolled over on his side, using that same tree as a cover.

Steve gritted his teeth and put all his strength into the arm that held the rope and pulled up. The foot of slack was just enough for him to adjust his grip on the wall and shift his body, getting his knees under him. He let go of the wall and reached down with his other hand, and began to pull Lexi up.

Wo Fat stepped from around the tree and raised his gun to fire at Steve when another shot from the opposite direction hit him in the arm. He cried out and turned to see Chin coming up the road. He raised his gun and fired repeatedly at him. Chin dove behind a group of trees, disappearing into the darkness. Wo Fat's anger multiplied when he realized he was trapped. The only thing his mind could concentrate on was killing McGarrett and the girl. He came around the tree and pulled the trigger, aiming the gun at Steve's back as he pulled up on the rope. The gun clicked, he fired again, nothing. He threw the empty weapon to the side.

Steve looked over his shoulder and saw Wo Fat coming at him. He wrapped the rope around his wrist several times and rolled over on his back just as he was about to attack.

Danny came running down the road, watching as Wo Fat kicked Steve in the gut over and over, trying to push him over the edge.

"Hey!" Danny shouted, raising his gun. He fired twice, hitting him both times, once in the abdomen and once in the leg, which made him drop to the ground. Danny stood over him, wanting to empty his gun into his head. Instead he took him by the arm and dragged him away from Steve. Chin appeared and helped pull him to a small tree and cuffed him. They both looked over at Steve when he shouted.

"Danny!" Steve yelled. The blows to his stomach had weakened his already exhausted body. He couldn't get his footing on the rocky edge.

Danny and Chin raced over to him and each one grabbed him, pulling him back away from the cliff. Once he was stable he began to pull frantically on the rope. Chin helped him while Danny leaned over ready to grab her.

"Is she alright?" Steve asked, frightened that he hadn't felt any movement on the rope since Wo Fat had shot down at her. "Danny! Is she alright?" he yelled again when he hadn't got an answer.

Danny waved a hand back at him, gesturing him to wait, "Almost, a little more." he grabbed her arm with the rope and stood up as he pulled her to safety.

Steve crawled over to the limp body, kneeling over her. "Lexi?" He put his arm under her shoulders and cradled her, "Lexi?" he felt over her body for a gunshot wound.

Chin worked the knot on her wrist, finally freeing her.

Steve smoothed her hair back away from her face, "God, you're burning up." Her shirt was soaked with dried blood and sweat. He gently pulled down the strap on her tank top, exposing the knife wound. He winced at the black and blue cut that was inflamed by infection four inches in diameter around the wound.

"I'll get an ambulance up here." Danny said, touching Steve on the shoulder.

Chin took his shirt off and handed it to him. Steve used it to cover the wound and to stop the fresh blood that was coming out. He looked back at her face and she was staring up at him, fresh tears welling in her eyes. He leaned down and kissed her on the forehead. "Just a few more minutes." he said, taking her hand and kissing the back of it, "help is coming."

She smiled, closing her eyes, "I feel so much better now." She squeezed his hand, leaning her head against his chest, "I love you so much." Her voice was small and barely audible, but he heard her loud and clear.

Part of him wanted to cry he was so relieved. "I love you too," he whispered down to her, holding her just a little tighter. All the built up fear and anxiety of the last three days slid off his back. She was here, safe, alive and secure in his arms. It was over.


	21. Chapter 21

Steve followed the doctor down the corridor. It was almost three in the morning and the silence that surrounded them made that apparent. They passed a nurses station with two nurses and one doctor who were all busy looking at charts or staring at a computer screen. The doctor stopped in front of a room just as a nurse was coming out.

"She's sleeping. Her blood pressure is a little high, but other than that her vitals are normal." She handed the chart to the doctor and smiled at Steve. "Are you Steve?" she asked.

He nodded surprised, "Yes."

She pointed over her shoulder with her thumb, toward the inside of the room, "She thought I was you after surgery and told me she loved me.'" she chuckled, "She did it to the doctor here too just before surgery."

The doctor opened the door and let Steve enter ahead of him, "You better go first, I'm married," he joked.

"At least she remembered my name," he laughed.

He entered with a smile and when he saw her it slowly faded. She looked pale and fragile laying in the bed, with tubes coming out of the back of her right hand, going into machines connected to the wall. Her left arm was bent across her chest and bandaged tightly around her torso and up around her neck. She was sound asleep with her face downcast, almost resting on her shoulder. As he moved closer to the bed, he could hear her breathe. He bent over and kissed her on the forehead, taking her hand, careful not to disturb the tubes. The doctor wheeled over a stool for him to sit on.

"Stay as long as you'd like. If she wakes up, press this to alert the nurses." He pointed toward a blue button on the wall. "I'll be back later."

"Thanks," Steve replied quietly, never taking his eyes off of her. He heard the door click shut and realized the last time they were alone together was on the island where she was safe. So he had thought. The bruises on her face were in the healing stage, but too him they were a reminder that he had failed her. She had trusted him and he had let his guard down, letting himself become comfortable with their surroundings on the island. It was one of the first things he had been taught as a Seal, 'to always be aware' and he had followed that rule tooth and nail everyday of his life, until the one time when he needed it more than ever. He couldn't even remember when it happened, but knew it was around the same time that he realized he could easily spend the rest of his life with her. He felt it just as clearly now as he did then. He knew the word perfect was exaggerated, but she was perfect for him and the two of them together felt perfect. Lexi moved her head slightly and the vacant spot where Wo Fat had cut her hair became visible. The guilt hit him with a vengeance. Going from one emotion to the other was like being punched in the gut. All he could think of was her being dragged from the house, bleeding and he couldn't do anything to stop it. It was the beginning of the worst nightmare he'd ever lived through. She was safe now, but seeing her like this, knowing it should have been prevented was almost worst than the last 36 hours. He laid his head down on the bed, overcome by fatigue and the blame he put on himself from seeing her like this, so battered and weak.

Lexi opened her eyes and blinked trying to focus. She smiled when she recognized Steve sitting next to her with his head down, thinking he was asleep. She moved her fingers that were next to his face, gently caressing him. His head came up and she was shocked to see that he was clearly upset and not sleeping. She wanted to cry from just the devastating look on his face.

The smile on her face told him she was happy to see him, which only made the guilt even more painful. He couldn't bring himself to look her in the eye. "I'm so sorry, Lexi." he said, choking up. "This was all my fault." he squeezed her hand.

"Steve, look at me."

He didn't move. He couldn't do it.

"Don't say that. You did everything you could." She pulled her hand away and rested it on his face, touching the stitches above his eye, "You risked your life for me so many times I've lost count." she hated him feeling this way, it was tearing her heart out. "You were the only thing that kept me going. You saved my life."

Her comforting words and the way in which she spoke them, made most of the guilt he was harboring slide off his shoulders. He looked up at her and when she smiled at him he had to remind himself to breathe. In that moment, he knew he was done for, he would believe anything if it was coming from her, she had him locked in.

"You know…" he said, halfheartedly laughing, reciting her own words, "you have an incredible way of putting me at ease. Is that something you were taught, or is that just a talent you have?"

She pulled on his shirt, bringing him up for a kiss, "We're going to get along so well, Commander."

* * *

**(End of Part 1. Part 2 is almost complete. Steve and Lexi slide into a comfortable life together, but when Steve receives bad news about Wo Fat, he's forced to deceive her just to keep her safe…)**


End file.
